Fais cesser mon coeur
by Ruines
Summary: [POST.POUDLARD][YAOI][HPxDM]Parce que vivre pleinement une histoire d'amour dans l'ombre et le rejet de la société est douloureux, Harry et Draco se verront dans l'obligation de faire renaître leur relation.[FINI]
1. ¤Prologue¤

**Titre :** Fais cesser mon cœur

**Auteur :** Ruines

**Base :** Harry Potter (Tome 1-Tome 6) Post-Poudlard

**Genre :** Fortement YAOI **-relation homosexuelle masculine-**, romance, happy-end (pas de guimauve, les habitués le savent bien )

**Rating :** M, parce que mots crus, « futur scènes explicites » -rien n'est moins sur- et autres joyeusetés.

**Paring :** HPxDM

Et bien je n'avais définitivement pas l'intention de m'atteler à une nouvelle fic avant de mettre remise et d'avoir fini _Ephémère_… mais bon, comme vous le voyez, on ne fait jamais vraiment ce qu'on désire.

Donc me revoilà avec cette mini-fic, qui ne devrait compter que cinq chapitres –tout au plus- et qui j'espère vous plaira.

* * *

**-Prologue-

* * *

**

Harry Potter -célèbre Grand Maître des Potions de la non moins célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, une petite sacoche de cuir mangée par l'usure sous le bras, actionna la poigné de porte afin de pénétrer dans la haute bâtisse de briques rouge qui se tenait devant lui.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrait presque d'elle-même pour le laisser passer, il entendit au loin un furieux battement d'ailes se rapprocher à grande vitesse dans sa direction. Levant la tête d'un geste brusque, meurtrissant sa nuque, il n'eut le temps de voir passer par l'interstice de la porte qu'une vague traînée de plumes au pelage de neige.

Repoussant d'une main les quelques mèches de cheveux de jais qui étaient venues obstruer sa vue avec ce rapide courant d'air, il posa ses clés sur le petit guéridon prévu à cet usage et pénétra entièrement dans le vaste hall d'entrée.

S'effeuillant de son manteau, son pull et de sa paire de botte qu'il retira le plus doucement possible, il tenta de déterminer la source des bruits qui entrecoupaient le silence pesant du petit manoir. Risquant une oreille indiscrète du coté du salon, il lui sembla que les sons –qu'il avait identifié comme étant des sanglots, reniflements et autres lamentations- qui lui parvenaient maintenant clairement venaient en fait du corridor.

Avec un soupire, il traversa l'épaisse moquette beige qui recouvrait le sol du vestibule par de grandes enjambées, laissant ses pas le mener à l'orée du couloir. D'un vague chuchotement, il fit s'allumer toutes les lampes murales de l'étroit passage, exposant à sa vue une masse tremblante et secouée de spasmes, recroquevillée à même le sol.

« Draco » Appela t-il dans un soupir.

Le jeune corps vacillant -tout de noir vêtu- se redressa et prit place. Ses deux jambes minces se déployèrent, s'étalant de toutes leurs longueurs, tandis que son dos reposait tout contre le mur, les mains docilement posées sur ses genoux. Le visage tourné vers le sol, la tête basse, recouverte d'une étrange chevelure opaline, Draco Malfoy ne laissa échapper qu'un énième reniflement à l'appel de son prénom.

« Draco. Mon ange ? » Répéta Harry, en s'approchant délicatement.

Ses pieds nus frôlaient le sol avec une telle grâce qu'ils semblaient ne même pas le fouler. A moins d'un mètre du jeune homme blond, il s'accroupit -faisant craquer ses articulations douloureuses par cette dure fin de journée- et passa tendrement sa main gauche sous le menton seyant de son compagnon, lui ordonnant silencieusement de relever la tête.

Les yeux légèrement bouffis, le sel de ses larmes ayant creusé de larges sillons le long de ses joues, les cils entremêlés et collés les uns aux autres, le petit prince des Serpentards -fier et arrogant- semblait ne jamais avoir existé.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Raconte-moi »

« Tu veux savoir ce qui c'est passé ? Ton putain de rat volant c'est fait un plaisir de me montrer une fois de plus que je n'étais pas le bienvenu ici, voilà ce qui c'est passé » Commença Draco d'une voix enroué en désignant d'un geste du menton l'amoncellement d'excrément, de vomie et de pisse aux couleurs noirâtres qui s'étalait en une flaque de près de trente centimètres de diamètre et montant sur près de dix « Devant la porte de mon bureau. J'avais l'intention de bosser sur mon nouveau livre ce midi… quelle ne fût pas ma joie de découvrir ce charmant cadeau à l'odeur la plus délicate à mes fragiles narines » Lâcha t-il ave ironie.

Harry se permit un léger sourire.

« Ca ne me fait pas rire Harry »

« Oh Dray ! Il faut toujours que tu dramatise tout, ce n'est qu'une petite plaisanterie d'Hedwige. Ca n'a rien de bien méchant. Range tes crocs » S'exclama t-il d'une voix taquine.

« Comment diable veux-tu que je sois calme ? Ca va faire _deux ans_ que je découvre des cadavres de souri, de serpent ou autre espèce magique non-identifiée dans mes placards. Deux _putains_ d'années qu'apparaissent des tiges de ronces dans mon tiroir à sous-vêtement. Deux _putains de bordel_ d'années que le peu de courrier que je suis censé recevoir disparaît mystérieusement ou apparaît en charpies. _Deux ans_ – tu comprends ça Harry ? - deux longues années que de la merde s'accumule sous _mon_ nez, à _mon_ réveille, dans _mon_ lit, lorsque tu préfères passer la nuit à Poudlard parce que tu es trop fatigué pour rentrer ici ! »

La voix de Draco était empreinte d'une telle rage que Harry en tomba sur son séant, les yeux hagards.

En le voyant ainsi, faussement surpris de sa colère, le jeune homme blond laissa échapper un fort soupir avant de se recaler confortablement contre le mur qui lui servait d'appuie. Ecartant un peu plus les jambes, laissant ainsi assez d'espace à son compagnon pour venir s'y nicher, il l'invita d'un signe de tête à se mettre en vis-à-vis, dans une position parallèle à la sienne.

Harry s'exécuta d'un élégant mouvement plein de souplesse et de sensualité qui lui était propre depuis quelques années. S'adossant en face de lui, le mur de granite blanc pour seul soutien, il passa ses jambes au-dessus de celle de Draco, se délestant d'une partie de son poids. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois bêtement la bouche, cherchant visiblement ses mots avant de se reprendre et de commencer, d'une voix douce, tendre et enjôleuse :

« Ecoute je… » Il attrapa doucement la main de Draco qui reposait toujours sur son genou et la serra avec amour « Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été facile, mais… mais je t'aime et… Vraiment je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne peux pas me séparer d'Hedwige, tu le sais ça ? Je veux dire, c'est _ma _chouette, ça va faire treize ans qu'elle m'est fidèle, je ne _peux pas_ m'en séparer »

« Même au détriment de ton époux ? » Le coupa gentiment Draco en caressant du pouce la base du poignet légèrement mat de Harry.

« Je vais trouver une solution. Je vais discuter avec elle, elle est suffisamment intelligente pour me comprendre. Oui, c'est ça, je vais discuter avec elle… » Sa dernière phrase n'appartenait qu'à lui, comme un ordre qu'il se chargerait d'exécuter.

Draco lâcha rudement sa main et ramena tous ses membres contre lui. Repliant ses jambes contre son torse, les entourant de ses bras élancés et posant sa joue gauche contre de haut de ses genoux, tournant ainsi son regard vers l'entrée du corridor, semblant ne plus prêter attention à Harry.

« Tu sais très bien que ça ne va rien changer » Dit-il placidement.

« Au moins j'aurais essayé ! » S'insurgea Harry en se mettant à genoux, tentant de capter les prunelles anthracite de son compagnon « Draco ? Draco, s'il te plait… s'il te plait, regarde-moi » Le jeune homme blond obéit, reposant son menton sur ses doigts croisés au sommet de ses genoux « J'aimerais qu'on mette à plat certaine chose. Ca te soulagerais sûrement, et comme ça… comme ça on repartirait de bon pied »

« Tu ne vois pas que j'ai déjà du m'amputer de mes deux pieds, à force d'essayer ? »

« Ne dis pas ça. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais _vraiment_ essayé d'arranger notre quotidien. J'aurais pu… on pourrait… »

« On a tout voulu faire trop vite chéri. On était trop jeune pour ce marier » Révéla à voix basse le jeune Malfoy.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est ce que ça vient foutre ici ? Ca n'a rien à voir merde ! Mes parents se sont mariés à leur sortie de Poudlard, ça ne les a pas empêché d'avoir un mariage heureux. Et puis regarde les Weasley, c'est pareil… Nous ont… ont c'est donné plus de temps… on avait vingt et un ans Draco, je te le rappelle ! » Son souffle était court et une légère couche de sueur c'était formée sur son front et le long de ses tempes.

Mais il continua quand même, en jetant de fréquent coup d'œil autour de lui, comme un animal traqué :

« On est pas passé du '_j'te crache à la gueule_' au '_j'te baise dans un coin de Poudlard_' d'un claquement de doigts. On a appris à se connaître, à s'entraider, _tu_ m'as aidé à vaincre Voldemort ! Si tu… si tu ne m'avais pas livré Nagini… je n'aurais jamais pu… je… Ecoute, je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer mais tu me comprends ? Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? » Il se laissa couler jusqu'à Draco, écartant et étalant ses jambes pour pouvoir s'y glisser, prenant son visage à deux mains, le forçant à lui faire face « J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de ta présence. J'ai besoin de ton amour. Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes… je t'en supplie, ne me dis pas que tu regrettes. Sinon… je… je, je te construirais une prison dorée à la cave et je t'y enferme pour le restant de tes jours. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Et je sais pertinemment que tu m'aimes trop pour t'éloigner de moi »

Draco tenta de détourner le regard, gêner par les paroles dévotes de son amant :

« Harry… arrête Harry… »

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire : on va déménager, partir, où tu voudras. Et on se construira une nouvelle vie ensemble, sans Potter ni Malfoy. Juste Harry et Draco. Juste notre amour, notre tendresse… »

« Ne dis pas de connerie Harry. Tu sais que c'est impossible. La populace de sorcier et de sorcière a déjà eut du mal à accepter ton mariage avec un ancien Mangemort, alors ils ne vont certainement pas te laisser partir _Dieu sait où_ avec moi, alors qu'ils s'évertuent depuis deux ans -depuis que notre relation est officielle aux yeux de tous- à garder un œil sur nous pour voir si je ne te drogue pas ou si je ne t'ai pas jeté un sortilège »

« Mais je m'en fou d'eux. Je m'en fou royalement. Maintenant qu'Albus est mort, ils ne pensent qu'à me garder à porter de main en cas de coup dur. Je ne suis qu'une arme pour eux. Tout au plus un héros. Pendant sept ans, je n'ai fait que satisfaire leurs petites prières débiles de satisfaction personnelle et de m'occuper de protéger leurs biens-êtres oniriques, mais personne ne c'est jamais soucié de savoir de quoi _moi_ j'avais réellement besoin. J'aimerais vivre pour moi, juste une fois, je voudrais être un peu égoïste. Est-ce que c'est trop demander ? Parce-que ça me tue de donner ma vie pour des gens pareil. C'est avec toi que je veux être et personne d'autre. Je ne dis pas qu'on sera toujours heureux –bien au contraire- après tout le bonheur n'existe que dans les contes. Mais moi, je le veux ce pseudo conte de fée, et tu es mon prince charmant. Nous sommes les héros de cette histoire Draco. Ne gâche pas ce qu'on a mit tellement de temps à construire. S'il te plait »

Le Survivant abaissa son visage vers celui de sa Némésis et déposa de léger baiser sur tout le pourtour des lèvres, s'étonnant encore du velouté et de la chaleur de ses chairs.

Draco le repoussa doucement, sans trop le brusquer et le retourna pour le lové dans ses bras. Collant son dos musculeux recouvert d'un fin tee-shirt beige à son torse et serrant amoureusement ses bras autour de sa taille, enfouissant la pointe de son nez au creux de son oreille :

« Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Des railleries de ma famille, des remontrances de mes amis. Des insultes et des crachats dans la rue, et des portes qui se ferment avant même que je n'ai décidé d'y entrer. Cite-moi une seule personne qui approuve notre couple Harry ? Une seule personne qui est heureuse pour nous et je te jure que je lui construis un autel consacré »

Le jeune homme brun posa tendrement ses mains sur celle de son compagnon afin de raffermir son étreinte sur sa taille et laissa sa tête partir en arrière pour se poser délicatement sur son épaule. Avec la mou triste qui déforma son visage, il dit dans un chuintement :

« Et, qu'est ce que tu propose ? »

« Ca ne peux plus durer. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se sépare » Murmura douloureusement l'ex prince des Serpentards en déposant de petite baiser sur la jugulaire du Survivant.

Harry se défit brusquement de son étreinte et se releva d'un bon.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est ce que c'est après tout ? Tes géniteurs, quelques faux amis, des idiots, des igno- »

« Assez ! » S'écria Draco en lui lançant un regard dur pour le faire taire « Tu… tu ne comprends pas Harry ? Ce n'est plus possible. Ca n'a d'ailleurs jamais été possible » Il se redressa légèrement « Merde ! Même la belette refuse de ne serait ce qu'entendre parler de toi, tant que tu seras avec moi. Tu ne vois pas que tu as tout perdu ? Absolument tout ! Ta notoriété, ta popularité… »

« Et _nous_, nom de Dieu, t'en à rien a foutre, hein ? » Rugit Harry d'un ton amer « Justement Draco, je t'ai _tout_ donné. Et toi, tu… tu, tu, tu… AH ! Comment est ce que tu peux même envisager le fait de me quitter ? Je croyais être autant important à tes yeux que toi tu l'es pour moi » Draco tenta de dire quelque chose, mais le jeune homme brun l'en empêcha d'un mouvement de main « J'm'en contrebalance de cette bande d'hypocrite, d'aigri ou d'intolérant. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas passer ma vie autrement qu'en ta compagnie. Je ne dis pas que c'est facile tous les jours, qu'il ne m'arrive pas de pleurer ou même de regretter par instants les sacrifices que- »

« Mais tu t'entends parler ? » Fini par hurler Draco en se soulevant violemment du sol, ses pommettes virant au rouge de colère « J'ai l'impression d'être un boulet pour toi. Une _grosse plaie pleine de pue_ qui s'infecte un peu plus chaque jour. Est-ce que tu imagines que je suis heureux de vivre avec une personne qui regrette de s'être donné à moi ? »

« Je me suis mal exprimé, ce n'est pas- » Tenta t-il à voix basse.

« Si ! Justement, c'est ça. Tu… je t'offre une seconde chance Harry. Ce divorce, se serait une renaissance pour toi. Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Tu pourrais retrouver tous ceux qui t'ont tourné le dos à l'annonce de nos fiançailles »

« Tous ceux qui m'ont tourné le dos parce que je voulais être un peu heureux » Répliqua d'un ton acerbe l'ancien Gryffondor.

Mais Draco l'ignora totalement et continua sa diatribe :

« C'est pour eux que tu pleures Harry. Ils te manquent, et quoi qu'il advienne, tu m'en voudras toujours d'être la cause de leur éloignement. Et ça, je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je refuse de vivre avec toi si chaque matin, à mon réveil, c'est ton visage accusateur que je retrouve auprès du mien. Alors… laissons le temps et la distance faire leur oeuvre. Les belettes se feront un plaisir de t'accueillir. Tu n'as pas oublié que tu étais parrain ? La petite Maddy à besoin de toi, elle » Il lui sourit gentiment, tentant d'apaiser sa douleur.

« Mais, et toi ? » Demanda le Survivant à demi-voix.

« Moi ? Qu'elle importance ? Je n'ai plus de vie, je n'ai absolument plus rien. Je vais… je sais pas… peut-être que j'achèterais une maison, quelque part où Draco Malfoy n'existera plus. Quelque part où je pourrais moi aussi revivre »

Harry le regarda avec étonnement puis vint se nicher entre ses bras, passant ses mains rugueuses dans les douces mèches ambrées.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'on irait pas ensemble là-bas ? »

Draco soupira lourdement et passa le bout de ses doigts sous son tee-shirt pour caresser ses reins moites de sueur, lui envoyant de longs frissons qui irisèrent son épine dorsale.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu as quitté tes amis et ta 'famille' une fois. Ne refais pas la même erreur »

« Mais tu es ma plus belle erreur. Celle qui m'apporte le plus de fierté, le plus de joie, le plus d'amour et de tendresse. La seule que je ne changerais pour rien au monde » Déclara t-il d'une voix enraillée en fixant ses prunelles émeraude à celle de son époux.

Le jeune homme blond le repoussa cruellement, l'écartant d'une poussée sur les épaules alors que son visage se durcissait, ses traits délicats se fanant en une fraction de seconde. Et c'est avec une grimace de dégoût et de colère mêlés qu'il s'exclama d'une voix sourde et pleine de dédains :

« Cesse d'être ainsi égoïste pour une fois dans ta vie, bordel de merde! Comment il faut que je te le dise pour que tu comprennes ? C'est fini Harry, FINI! Un mariage ça marche à deux, et moi je n'en veux plus de ce mariage. Est-ce que tu enregistre correctement ce que je te dis ? Je ne veux plus de toi, Potter »

Tandis que ce flot de paroles s'écoulait sans discontinuer de la bouche de Draco, le dos de Harry heurta brutalement le mur de l'étroit couloir, ses biceps s'éraflant contre le granit alors qu'il tentait de se fondre littéralement dedans.

Mais en entendant l'impitoyable « Potter », la totalité de ses muscles bandèrent en lui donnant suffisamment d'impulsion et de force pour lui permettre de sauter à la gorge de son amant, encastrant sans aucune hésitation son poing dans la mâchoire seyante, où une marque rouge prit rapidement ses droits sur la carnation blême.

Voyant le jeune homme blond tomber au sol, il ne fit que s'y acharner un peu plus en s'asseyant à moitié sur l'angle aigu de ses hanches, martelant le corps sous lui d'une multitude de coups dévastateurs.

A chaque rossée qu'il délivrait, une nouvelle larme coulait sur ses joues, comme si le simple fait de porter la main sur cette personne qu'il aimait temps -et qui visiblement ne partageait pas ses sentiments- était le plus douloureux et cruel des actes.

Mais alors que Harry frappait sans discontinuer, son souffle haletant formait une litanie de mots, complètement incompréhensible aux oreilles bourdonnantes de Draco, mais qui ressemblaient à de plates excuses, des supplications ou encore des mots d'amour :

« Pardon, pardon, mais je t'aime temps. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime, pardonne-moi Draco, pardonne-moi. Pardon, pardon, mais je t'aime temps. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime, pardonne-moi Draco, pardonne-moi. Pardon, pardon, mais je t'aime temps. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime, pardonne-moi Draco, pardonne-moi…»

* * *

Oula, halte aux poignards volants –et autres objets contondants- parce que comme je l'ai indiqué plus haut, cette fic est un « happy end ». Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire souffrir les personnages outre mesure, donc, pas d'automutilation, ni de suicide pour la suite, rassurez-vous. Oh… et à titre informatif, Harry _n'est pas_ en train de tuer Draco.

J'espère tout de même que ce début vous aura plus ou tout du moins titillé votre curiosité et je vous dis à… dans pas longtemps -enfin, qui vivra verra- !

Ruinement vôtre.


	2. ¤Chapitre I¤

**Titre :** Fais cesser mon cœur

**Auteur :** Ruines

**Base :** Harry Potter (Tome 1-Tome 6 Post-Poudlard)

**Genre :** Fortement YAOI **-relation homosexuelle masculine-**, romance, happy-end (pas de guimauve, les habitués le savent bien )

**Rating :** M, parce que mots crus, « futur scènes explicites » -rien n'est moins sur- et autres joyeusetés.

**Paring :** HPxDM

**Merci infiniment** aux personnes qui se sont données la peine de lire et plus encore celle qui ont laissé une review.

Et aussi un petit mot pour remercier tout particulièrement **Kiko **et pour te rassurer, petite demoiselle, c'est bel et bien un happy-end.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une excellente lecture en espérant que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

* * *

**-Chapitre I-****

* * *

**

**Sept mois plus tard…**

Confortablement installé sur son large canapé de cuir brun, Harry Potter étudiait avec beaucoup de sérieux son plafond, comptant unes à unes les fissures, témoignages du temps. Alors que d'un geste circulaire du poignet il faisait tourner les glaçons de son scotch dans son épais verre, il poussa un soupir de résignation et avala d'une traite le fond de son alcool, satisfait de la douce chaleur envahissant son œsophage.

Inclinant la tête en direction de la table basse, il soupira une nouvelle fois et laissa tomber son verre d'alcool vide à même le sol, l'épaisse moquette étouffant le bruit de la chute.

D'un geste hésitant, il se saisit d'une soyeuse plume noire posée sur une petite pile de papier s'entassant au centre du meuble de bois sombre. Les doigts tremblants et légèrement moites, il apposa sa signature en différents points et jeta d'un geste brutal la plume. Celle-ci fendant l'air avant de venir s'éclater en une tache sombre sur le mur de granit.

Le souffle haletant, sa poitrine se serra douloureusement alors qu'il venait de clore d'une simple signature deux ans de vie commune.

¤

Il revoyait encore leur dernière rencontre, dans le bureau du juge de délibération, remontant maintenant à plus de six mois. Il entendait encore parfaitement Draco refuser de porter plainte pour les violences qu'il avait eut à son encontre, prétextant qu'il l'avait cherché puis menacé. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux, mais tout de même en grande partie.

Il revoyait encore son air déterminé alors qu'il refusait la moindre chose venant de lui, aussi bien l'argent, que leur maison. Expliquant qu'il voulait que le divorce soit réglé au plus vite. '_Vite expédié'_ c'est ce qu'il avait dit… et cela fait mal, vraiment, après avoir cru que rien ne pourrait les séparer, qu'ils étaient liés à jamais, qu'ils s'aimeraient sans discontinuer. Oui, vraiment, c'était douloureux. Ca l'avait été et ça l'était encore.

Il revoyait encore ses joues creuses et son nez rougi par le froid du vent hivernal qu'il venait de traverser pour atteindre le petit palais de justice moldu. Sa barbe semi-naissante ombrageant certaines courbes de son visage anguleux. Son bras entouré d'épais bandage afin d'immobiliser les muscles froissés, mais aussi les quelques ecchymoses qu'il ne pouvait apercevoir sur le torse d'albâtre.

Il revoyait encore sa pomme d'Adam déglutire difficilement alors qu'il exprimait d'une voix enraillée à la juge les raisons –fausses, cela va de soit- qu'il avait mit au point pour justifier sa demande. Ses doigts frappant avec violence le bois vernis du bureau alors que l'un de ses pieds fendait l'air, comme un enfant sur de point de recevoir la plus grosse réprimande de sa vie.

Mais surtout, il revoyait son dernier regard, un regard d'adieu, qu'on n'espère ne jamais se voir adressé. Un regard pénétrant à la sortie d'une salle confinée. Un regard qui pleure, sans larme, comme le plus asséché des lacs. Un regard odieux, dégoûtant, obscène et pleins de chose qu'il ne voulait plus jamais dirigé vers lui. Un regard mort. Un regard _de_ mort.

Il avait craint pendant des mois que Draco ne fasse une bêtise, de celles qui sont irréparables. Alors il joignait plus que de raison l'avocat de la partie adverse pour que celui-ci l'informe de la bonne santé de son compagnon. Insistant avec détermination pour qu'il le prévienne en cas de problème. Le jeune avocat ne s'y était pas opposé, sachant parfaitement que son client était dans un état de détresse qu'on retrouvait fréquemment dans les dernières phases de déprime, celle menant au suicide.

Pourtant, Draco n'en était jamais arrivé à de telle extrémité. Il c'était contenté de partir s'installer en Ecosse, tout en sachant pertinemment que Poudlard se trouvait à portée. Cette idée était la seule qui rassurait un temps soit peu Harry, puisque quoi il advienne, il se trouvait soit à Poudlard, soit à leur maison, elle aussi établie en Ecosse aux abords d'Edimbourg.

¤

Mais à ce moment, cela faisait six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. L'absence de Draco qui lui paraissait _supportable_ alors qu'ils vivaient encore ensemble, ce faisait de plus en plus sentir. Comme un ver cannibale dévorant son cœur chaque petit matin, lui rendant la vie à la limite de l'impossible.

Lui qui n'avait jamais faillit à ses devoirs de Maître des Potions avait dû s'octroyer -avec l'accord du nouveau directeur du collège, Severus Snape- un congé d'une durée indéterminée après sa première convocation au tribunal moldu. Il n'avait plus donné de cours à ses classes durant près un mois, refusant littéralement de sortir de chez lui.

Il avait même cessé de se nourrir, jusqu'à ce que sa meilleure amie -Hermione Granger- partie vivre à l'étranger depuis le remariage de Ron, n'apprenne dans la presse sorcière internationale l'annonce du divorce tant attendu. Elle était ainsi apparue sur son palier, son teint matifié par le chaud soleil d'Espagne, ses cheveux blondis, plus belle et resplendissante que jamais. Enfin entière, loin de celui qui lui avait arraché un bout d'elle-même cinq ans auparavant.

Elle avait été là pour lui, avec ses mots réconfortants, ses innombrables : _« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tout va s'arranger, il va revenir ». _Elle ne c'était jamais permit de critiquer son choix de conjoint trois ans plus tôt. Elle c'était faite neutre, absente même, enfermée dans son petit patelin d'Espagne au nom imprononçable pour les Anglais et au 'r' roulé de façon rocambolesque. Mais elle, elle lui avait envoyé un message de félicitation pour son mariage, accompagné d'un somptueux bouquée de fleur magique aux parfums envoûtants et aux propriétés tranquillisantes et décontractantes.

Finalement, la jeune femme brune s'était installée chez lui pour le faire nager la tête hors de l'eau le temps de se reprendre, ne le laissant jamais seul de peur qu'il ne sombre.

Jusqu'à ce que le directeur Snape ne se décide à venir chercher de force son enseignant. Avec Hermione, ils l'avaient traîné de force aux portes de Poudlard pour qu'il fasse face à ses étudiants. Ceux-ci étaient très demandeur au sujet de son état de santé, s'inquiétant de son absence, aussi bien les premières que les dernières années.

Alors il c'était remit sagement au boulot. Encourageant ses premières années d'un sourire, à couper avec plus de finesse la tige de leur fleur de Lyse et grognant sur les septièmes années, qui eux, ne savaient toujours pas couper avec finesse leur tige de Lyse.

¤

Il n'avait reprit son poste que depuis trois semaines qu'une grande nouvelle était tombée : Hermione Granger, professeur d'arithmancie au collège sorcier '_ViolentoViento_' d'Espagne revenait s'installer aux Royaumes-unis et acceptait le poste que lui proposait le directeur de Poudlard.

Harry avait eut un peu de mal à y croire, mais il semblerait que ces deux là avaient sympathisés plus que de raison. Il était ravi pour son amie, elle méritait quelqu'un qui sache estimer sans faux-semblant ses capacités et son intelligence. Et elle n'aurait pu mieux trouver que Severus Snape.

Lui, il était toujours en pleine procédure de divorce, depuis près de trois mois.

Il c'était séparé de Hedwige deux mois plus tôt alors qu'il avait surprit celle-ci à pisser sur une pile de vêtement que son époux n'était jamais venu reprendre.

Il avait donc tenté à plusieurs reprises de joindre Draco. Mais sa nouvelle chouette, une adorable petite hulotte de la taille de sa main au plumage d'un noir d'encre qu'il appelait _Nawera_, lui revenait toujours avec la lettre non décachetée dans le bec. Au bout d'une dizaine d'essai, il avait laissé tomber. Ce disant que tout cela n'était qu'inutilité. Il n'avait plus eut la moindre chance de reconquérir Draco au premier coup qu'il avait fait pleuvoir sur lui. Mais dans ce cas, _pourquoi_ ce regard de mort deux mois plus tôt ?

Il s'était résigné, pas totalement mais en partie, à ne plus avoir de nouvelle de son époux et _ce n'était que justice_ ne cessait-il de se répéter.

¤

Durant ses trois premiers mois, bien que très occupé par les procédures diverses de divorce que lui envoyait fréquemment son avocat. Bien que très occupé par les nombreuses visites et réprimandes de Hermione. Bien que très occupé par ses étudiants qui semblaient avoir décidé de le faire chier jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Malgré tout cela, Harry avait ressentit dans ses tripes un désir brûlant. Un désir fou partant de sa nuque et venant s'écraser au creux de ses reins, enflammant telle une pluie acide toute son épine dorsale. Il avait été obligé de se rendre compte qu'il avait l'envie, mais surtout le _besoin_ de baiser.

Avec Draco, ils avaient des relations sexuelles plus que plaisantes et presque hebdomadaires. Le fait qu'ils ne se voient pas la journée ne faisant qu'encourager leurs ébats le soir.

Mais là, rien. Le vide intersidéral, aussi bien dans sa tête que dans son corps. Il n'avait eut que de rare instant de désir, mais ceux-ci étaient tellement ravageurs qu'il se retrouvait à se branler avec forces dans son bureau entre deux cours. Imaginant sans peine la peau marbrée de Draco. Ses muscles déliés et fins courants sous ses chairs pâles. Ses grandes mains s'enroulant autour de son érection et ses yeux, son regard indécent et incendié.

Au quatrième mois, il n'avait pu se retenir, il était un homme après tout.

_Le sexe, c'est comme le plus délicieux des chocolats_, avait dit Hermione d'un ton docte, _une fois que tu y as goûté, tu ne peux plus t'en passer._

Et c'était exactement cela. Même sans la présence de Draco, même entouré d'un tas de problème et de choses peu réjouissantes, il se sentait l'appétit presque animal de coucher avec quelqu'un.

Parce qu'autant une partie de branlette pouvait être satisfaisante le temps d'un instant, autant elle ne lui apportait plus assez de plaisir après trois mois.

Il était donc parti en chasse.

Les bars gays au XXI ème siècle sont comme les mauvaises herbes, ils poussent à tous les coins de rue. Il n'avait donc eut aucun mal à dénicher un partenaire sur Edimbourg. Un grand brun aux superbes yeux noir. Un beau ténébreux répondant au doux nom de Yaël.

Sur une période de deux semaines, ils s'étaient vus cinq fois et avaient couché ensemble un même nombre de fois. De la baise rapide et prenante, un peu sauvage, pas très tendre, mais diablement excitante.

Puis ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'arrêter cela. Ils développaient l'un pour l'autre une sorte d'amitié qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir entachée par du sexe rapide.

Yaël tenait une boutique de fringue où il vendait ses propres modèles, d'une très bonne qualité pour un prix plus que raisonnable. Une boutique moldu, car il était moldu.

Harry venait lui rendre visite tout les week-end, logeant chez lui les nuits du vendredi et samedi soir alors qu'il n'habitait pas à plus de cinq kilomètres.

Ils se baladaient ensemble le samedi, se faisant découvrir à tour de rôle leurs petits coups de cœur. Passant du salon de thé typiquement japonais, au mignon petit fleuriste de quartier qui distribuait d'adorables sourires à toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Le dimanche, ils paressaient tard au lit. Il se chamaillaient comme deux gosses devant des dessins-animés débiles que recrachait la petite télévision et se racontaient l'un l'autre des passages de leur vie.

Yaël lui avait avoué que s'il n'avait pas déjà été aussi amoureux, il aurait très certainement retrouvé son âme sœur en les traits de Harry. Et le jeune homme brun lui avait répondu de la même manière. Yaël était tombé sous le charme de son jeune cousin, Nathan, un ravissant petit blond que Harry avait rencontré à trois reprises.

¤

Les quatre derniers mois de procédure de divorce étaient donc passés relativement vite, entre ses cours en semaine et la distraction que lui apportait Yaël le week-end.

¤

A la fin du sixième mois, Harry appris par Hermione qu'elle avait déménagé ses appartements de Poudlard dans ceux de son ex-professeur de Potions. Il était réellement ravi pour eux. Même entre deux baisers, ils trouvaient encore le temps de venir s'occuper de lui les soirs de semaine, l'invitant à passer ses soirées en leurs compagnies, autour d'un bon feu. Et puis, chose non négligeable, Severus avait des nouvelles de Draco toutes les semaines, ce qui motivait d'autant plus Harry à venir les rejoindre.

C'est ainsi qu'i avait apprit que Draco c'était installé en Ecosse, non loin de Glascow. Ainsi que le fait qu'il ait crée, du coté moldu, d'immenses serres botaniques réunissant diverses et variées espèces rares de plantes, de fleurs et d'arbres. Et surtout, que la plupart des ingrédients qu'il utilisait pour ses cours de Potions provenaient en fait directement des serres de son _presque_ ex-époux. Cela l'avait particulièrement réjouit, puisque si Draco acceptait de fournir à Severus le matériel nécessaire à ses cours tout en sachant pertinemment que Harry en était le professeur prouvait qu'il ne lui en voulait nullement et que d'une certaine manière il cherchait à garder un lien avec lui.

¤

Puis, il y a deux semaine, il avait reçu les derniers formulaires. Le dernier dossier, les derniers papiers –plus les honoraires de son avocat.

L'année scolaire venait de toucher à sa fin et il avait été de corvée de surveillance pour les BUSES et les ASPICS. Il avait aussi dût ramener un énorme paquet de copie chez lui qu'il devrait rendre sous dix jours impérativement. Il avait décidé d'accepter l'invitation de Yaël à venir passer le week-end chez lui, histoire de se détendre avant d'entamer ses copies.

Il était donc rentré chez lui, ses deux sacoches lourdes de parchemins noircis d'idées, l'avenir de bon nombre d'élève entre les mains, qu'il avait posé sur le guéridon à l'entrée. Il avait à peine le temps de prendre une douche rapide, son courrier puis de filer chez son ami qui devait l'attendre dans un petit restaurant de fruits de mers.

Ce n'est que le lendemain, à son réveil, couché aux cotés de Yaël, celui-ci encore endormi, qu'il avait attrapé au fond de son sac le paquet assez épais que représentait son courrier de la semaine.

Son regard avait tout de suite aperçu la significative enveloppe cachetée de papier marronné où était inscrit l'adresse du cabinet de son avocat. Il ne l'avait pas ouverte, non, il l'avait simplement reposé à sa place, au fond de son sac, sans avoir le courage de la regarder.

Ses yeux s'étaient ensuite accrochés au corps musclé de Yaël, à moitié dénudé, qui remuait avec grâce sous les fins draps de coton blanc. Sa peau légèrement brune, le tracé solide de ses pectoraux et de ses abdominaux, ses fils de soie noire contrastant sur l'immaculé matelas, sa taille fine recouverte d'un caleçon gris passé, ses cuisses fermes sous le tissu ainsi que son sexe au repos.

Harry avait été électrisé par cette vision. Ils n'avaient plus couché ensemble depuis trois mois, et même s'il leur arrivait encore d'être excité l'un par l'autre, ils se débrouillaient toujours pour ne pas passer leurs pulsions sexuelles l'un sur l'autre, comme ils l'avaient décidé d'un commun accord quelques mois plus tôt.

Mais il n'avait pu résister, prenant ainsi le risque de perdre son nouvel ami. Il avait commencé à le caresser dans son sommeil, posant sans délicatesses aucunes sa main sur son pénis, le malaxant au travers de la fine couche de vêtement. Yaël avait été plus que surpris de ce réveil, mais lorsqu'il avait vu les yeux embués de larme de Harry, son regard douloureux et le tremblement de ses mains, il avait compris qu'il fallait qu'il se donne à lui. Là, tout de suite maintenant. Parce que son jeune ami en avait le besoin vital, comme s'il cherchait à s'assurer qu'il était réellement vivant.

Il avait donc laissé Harry les déshabiller, le caresser et le prendre. Lentement, tendrement, comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait. S'enfonçant en lui comme s'il était toute sa vie, les larmes coulant avec violence le long de ses joues. Il l'avait laissé éjaculer en lui, alors qu'aucun d'eux deux ne s'étaient permit de le faire depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Et il l'avait regardé pleurer douloureusement contre son torse, murmurant dans une litanie le doux nom de son époux. Puis il s'était rendormi.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés pour la seconde fois, aucun d'eux n'avaient fait le moindre commentaire sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry lui avait seulement dit qu'il avait reçu les papiers finaux de son divorce et cela lui avait suffit pour comprendre.

¤

Harry était resté amorphe toute la semaine suivant, malgré les centaines de copies qu'il lui fallait corriger. Il restait cloîtré chez lui, lisant et relisant encore la paperasse qui s'entassait sur sa table basse. Il dormi sept nuit durant sur le canapé, refusant de se laver et ne se levant que pour aller chercher une nouvelle bouteille d'alcool dans ses placards ou pour aller pisser.

Après près de sept mois de procédure de divorce. Après une pseudo déprime. Après l'arrêt puis la reprise de ses cours. Après le retour d'Hermione puis son aménagement chez Severus. Après sa rencontre avec Yaël, il venait de signer ces maudits papiers et de clore deux ans de vie commune.

Il était détruit, il se sentait mourant. _Il voulait mourir_.

Il était dans sa petite bulle égoïste, geignant contre son malheur, pleurant contre sa vie, hurlant contre Draco.

Il était sale, affamé et saoul.

Mais il ne put faire abstraction des quelques coups qui furent frapper sur le bois épais de la porte d'entrée. Trois coups, secs et concis. Trois coups qu'il connaissait par cœur pour les avoir entendus à mainte reprise lorsque Draco oubliait ses clés…

* * *

**A suivre…**

* * *

Oui, je l'admets, c'est absolument dégueulasse. Je ne donne aucun signe de vie pendant un mois et quand je réapparais c'est pour revenir avec un chapitre d'à peine six pages, sans dialogue et plus ou moins inutile –quoi que je vous rassure, il est nécessaire-, Draco n'y apparaissant pas et pour vous laisser sur votre faim. 

Au moins j'ai écris, publiée et je croise les doigts afin de pouvoir mettre en ligne le second chapitre incessamment sous peu. En sachant que celui-ci ne sera pas réellement la suite de ce chapitre I, mais les sept mois passés vu du coté de Draco.

Je me suis enfin fixée, cette fic se finira avec le cinquième chapitre :

Chapitre I : Les sept premiers mois de Harry

Chapitre II : Les sept premiers mois de Draco

Chapitre III : L'après divorce de Harry –en sachant que Harry et Draco se reverront-

Chapitre IV : L'après divorce de Draco –en sachant que Draco et Harry se reverront-

Chapitre V : Les « retrouvailles » qui feront en faite plus office d'épilogue que de chapitre.

Voilà, j'espère que vous serez satisfait de tout cela et que vous avez prit plaisir à lire ce premier chapitre. Si vous avez la moindre question, menace et déclaration enflammées vous connaissez le chemin.

En tous les cas, je vous fais pleins de poutous et vous remercies infiniment d'avoir lu.

**Ruines.**


	3. ¤Chapitre II¤

**Titre :** Fais cesser mon cœur

**Auteur :** Ruines

**Base :** Harry Potter (Tome 1-Tome 6) Post-Poudlard

**Genre :** Fortement YAOI **-relation homosexuelle masculine-**, romance, happy-end (pas de guimauve, les habitués le savent bien )

**Rating :** M, parce que mots crus, « futur scènes explicites » -rien n'est moins sur- et autres joyeusetés.

**Paring :** HPxDM

Bon et bien me revoilà pour vous délivrer les tant attendus 7 mois de galère de Draco. Je vous remercie encore toutes et tous infiniment pour vos reviews et tout simplement pour lire cette petite fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture, accrochez-vous.

* * *

**-Chapitre II-****

* * *

**

**Sept mois plus tard…**

Draco jalonnait d'un pas raide les étroits trottoirs d'Edimbourg. Au début, il comptait s'approcher de son ancienne demeure et de peut-être ainsi guetter les mouvements de son _ex-époux_. Mais lorsqu'il avait aperçu, à deux pâtés, la petite supérette dans laquelle ils faisaient habituellement leurs courses, il n'avait put se tenir à ses envies et c'était détourné.

Plusieurs heures durant, il avait chiné d'un quartier à l'autre, la tête basse et lourde de remords. Songeant à sa vie, sa famille, ses 'amis'… à Harry. Quoi que de penser à Harry n'avait plus rien d'inhabituel pour lui, il ne pensait qu'à lui, nuit et jour, depuis près de sept mois. Sa tête était remplie de souvenirs :

Harry sortant de la douche, encore humide d'eau et n'ayant pour tout vêtement qu'une paire de pantoufles à tête de lapin.

Harry ronchonnant comme un enfant capricieux alors que son réveil le mettait au supplice.

Harry venant le prendre par la taille pour se bouiner tendrement dans son dos.

Harry se mordant fortement les joues pour ne pas gémir alors qu'il se masturbait pour l'exciter.

_Harry à gauche, Harry à droite, Harry partout._

Seulement les bons souvenirs. Les autres, les disputes, les grondements, les sarcasmes et les coups qu'ils avaient échangé durant les dernières heures qu'ils avaient passé ensemble n'avaient aucunes espèce d'importance pour Draco. Ils n'étaient pas significatifs de leurs vies communes.

Alors qu'il hélait un taxi lui permettant de rejoindre la banlieue environnante de Glascow -où il c'était établit trois mois plus tôt avec l'aide de Severus- une sourde envie le prit aux tripes et ravagea son estomac, faisant se contracter ses muscles abdominaux et se tordre ses boyaux.

L'alcool qu'il avait ingéré dans l'après-midi semblait avoir atteint avec folie son cerveau.

Il se mit soudainement à courir comme un dératé dans la rue, faisant fi de la chaleur écrasante de cette fin de mois de juin.

Il fallait qu'il le voit. Maintenant. Même si sa cervelle était en ébullition et que ses ligaments le tiraillaient douloureusement. Il avait promit à Severus, il y a de cela plus de deux mois de ne pas y retourner, mais il ne pouvait pas se contenir. Pas aujourd'hui, pas alors qu'il avait donné le matin même une dernière signature aux papiers de fin de procédure.

_Il avait besoin de sa drogue._

Essoufflé, il se stoppa brusquement en plein dans sa course. Il était arrivé.

Devant lui s'étendait une haute bâtisse de pierre brune et grisâtre. Passant le portillon usé aux grincements caractéristiques, il pénétra dans la petite cour qu'il traversa de quelques grandes enjambées, et, grimpant d'un pas vacillant les cinq petites marches, accula son front contre le bois frai du seuil d'entrée.

Tentant de reprendre sa respiration, il leva la main et attrapa la monumentale patte de lion de bronze qui trônait au centre de la porte. Il abattit celle-ci à trois reprises puis ferma brièvement les yeux.

Tout lui revint alors en mémoire.

¤

Il ressentit plus qu'il ne revit la douleur à son réveil. Harry n'y avait pas été de main morte puisqu'il était tombé inconscient sous ses coups. Il se souvenait de son bras droit qui l'élançait sous son plâtre, de la vive lumière qui lui brûlait les yeux et de sa respiration laborieuse. Il se sentait écrasé et impuissant. _Et c'était bien fait pour lui._

Severus lui avait apprit qu'Harry avait été mit en examen durant la nuit pour coups et blessures et qu'il n'avait rien tenté pour ce justifier. Il c'était simplement laissé emmener et enfermer, pleurant à chaudes larmes et psalmodiant le nom de son époux.

Lui aussi avait beaucoup pleuré. Il se sentait responsable du désastre qu'était sa vie. Si seulement il avait fait les bons choix dans sa jeunesse, s'il avait été moins bête, moins influençable. Son père l'avait mené exactement _là_ où il le souhaitait.

La découverte de ses sentiments pour _Potty_, mais aussi le fait que son cul rond pouvait servir à autre chose que de se prendre des coups de pieds avait été une révélation. Lorsqu'ils c'étaient fiancés puis mariés, ils pensaient leur bonheur complet. Après tout, ils étaient ensemble, n'était-ce pas tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour vivre ? Visiblement non.

Quelle déception.

Malgré tout cela, il n'avait pas pu porter plainte, il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais eut l'intention.

Il était resté une journée de plus à l'hôpital, les médecins voulant s'assurer qu'il ne courait réellement aucun danger. Puis il était sorti. Et avec l'aide de Severus, il avait déniché un avocat moldu assez débrouillard qui lui permettrait de mettre un terme à sa vie passer. Il ne voulait rien en garder. _Absolument rien._

¤

Mais il c'était surévalué. Il pensait qu'en mettant en route cette procédure de divorce, il perdrait déjà à moitié sa dépendance. Et il ne c'était jamais plus lourdement trompé.

Ce premier mois avait été un calvaire.

En sortant de l'hôpital, il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait aucun endroit où vivre, ni même de quoi se payer l'hôtel. Ses biens se trouvaient dans leur intégralité dans son coffre de Gringotts et il évitait de mettre les pieds dans le monde magique depuis ses 17 ans. Il avait beau être arrogant et maximaliste, le fait de se faire cracher à la gueule et roué de coup n'était pas le but ultime de sa vie.

Severus lui avait bien proposé de l'héberger, mais il le savait trop près de son époux. Il ne voulait en aucun cas être à la portée de Harry. Comment pouvait-on oublier une personne que l'on avait constamment sous le nez ? C'était strictement impossible.

C'est donc les dents serrées et avec la promesse de le rembourser qu'il avait accepté l'argent que Severus mettait à sa disposition le temps de se trouver un petit job. Il c'était loué une chambre de bonne absolument minable, aux poutres rongées et aux murs pourrissants. Une odeur de déjection et d'humidité souillait l'air et semblait s'être incrustée dans les moindres recoins de son petit dix mètre carré. La première fois qu'il avait vu un cafard luisant remonter la canalisation de sa baignoire, il avait été révulsé et avait poussé un cri de vierge effarouché en écrasant le pauvre bestiole d'un geste sec. Avec les semaines, il c'était persuadé que ceux-ci voulaient simplement lui tenir compagnies et les laissait vagabonder à leurs grés dans l'appartement. Ne posant de limite que pour son lit où il ne tolérait aucune forme de crasse.

Il n'avait jamais laissé Severus, ni son avocat pénétrer son appartement. Il craignait qu'en laissant quelqu'un passer la fine porte de bois que constituait son entrée, cela reviendrait à admettre l'horreur dans laquelle il passait ses nuits. Or, il n'était pas encore près à admettre un tel chose. Il en avait trop honte.

Il n'avait jamais su faire les bons choix de toute façon.

_¤_

Un matin, plus de cinq semaines après sa sortie de l'hôpital, alors qu'il venait de trouver dans sa boîte aux lettres une convocation pour le jour même avec le juge de délibération, il avait eut la surprise de découvrir sur le bord de sa fenêtre une adorable petite chouette aux plumages de jais. Appréhendant une énième beuglante qu'il ne cessait de recevoir depuis l'annonce de son divorce, il c'était contenté d'observer le minuscule animal à travers la vitre, celui-ci grelottant contre le carreau et le fixant de ses prunelles jaunâtres.

Une fois qu'il fut sur que rien ne risquait de lui sauter à la gorge, il avait poussé le battant du carreau, lui permettant de s'y engouffrer. Avec un piaillement heureux, le délicat animal était venu se jucher sur son épaule pour se faire câliner en lui tentant sa patte autour de laquelle était enroulée un parchemin froissé. Un parchemin froissé et noirci de l'écriture de Harry. Sans même réfléchir, il avait attrapé la chouette à deux mains et l'avait jeté dehors en lui hurlant de ne plus jamais revenir. _Comme si elle allait comprendre._

Cette journée s'annonçait des plus désagréables, il le savait, alors il était parti à la recherche d'un défouloir.

Et il l'avait trouvé.

Sous sa plus exquise forme. Sous son plus joli visage. Sous son plus angélique nom.

Aнгел.

Un petit mètre soixante-dix, un corps jeune et souple, des yeux couleur de paradis et les poches pleines de cocaïnes. Le fournisseur du quartier. Il fallait admettre qu'ici, les personnes au sang encore rouge se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Avec sa tête du parfait pommé, Aнгел ne pouvait voir en lui qu'un succulent nouveau client. Il était venu le voir, l'avait séduit avec ses belles paroles pleines « d'oublis », lui avait promis une première dose gratuite s'il acceptait de le suivre chez lui.

Et Draco l'avait suivi. C'était un attrape couillon, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas la force de résister. Ni même la volonté.

La perspective d'effacer toutes formes de problèmes l'espace de quelques heures était très alléchante. Et puis, il fallait avouer qu'Aнгел n'était pas dégueulasse et que de baiser avec lui était une torture tout à fait envisageable.

Etant donné que c'était sa « première fois », son _nouvel ami_ lui avait fortement conseillé les champignons hallucinogènes. Il les avait sorti de son congélateur lui expliquant qu'ainsi ils ne perdaient aucuns de leurs effets et avait détaché le chapeau du pédoncule.

Alors qu'il allait s'emparer d'un des chapeaux pour se l'enfourner, Aнгел avait rit de sa précipitation et lui avait demandé de patienter encore quelques instants, alors qu'il ouvrait son réfrigérateur pour en sortir des feuilles de menthe. Il lui avait demandé d'en prendre une et de la laisser se coller sur son palet, ce qui lui permettrait ainsi d'avaler ses champignons sans que le goût trop fort ne lui donne l'envie de vomir.

_« Ce serait du gâchis » _avait-il dit avec un petit sourire alors qu'il lui tendait une fine feuille mentholée.

Après, après ils avaient baisé. Oh oui, ils avaient baisé. Comme des lapins.

Dans la cuisine où ils se trouvaient tout d'abord, puis dans le canapé miteux, puis sur la table basse, au sol, dans la chambre et dans la salle de bain. Cela avait été merveilleux, puissant et grisant à la fois. Il entendait encore ses propres mots qui sommaient Aнгел de le prendre plus fort.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à émerger, son corps entier était douloureux, sa bouche était pâteuse et un arrière goût amer tapissait sa langue, tandis que ses cuisses et son torse étaient poisseux de transpiration, de sperme, de sang et d'urine.

Il avait agit comme une vulgaire chienne. Soumit et demandant des caresses.

Les pupilles dilatés, il avait tourné son regard vers Aнгел -qui lui paraissait parfaitement frai dans son jean blanc effet seconde peau et son tee-shirt scandant « même pas mal » en caractères de sang- et lui avait demandé de lui indiquer l'heure.

18h05.

Il était en retard. Il trouverait une excuse.

Il avait été étonné de voir Harry à son entrée en salle. Ca lui apprendrait à mieux lire le courrier qu'il recevait. D'ailleurs, il n'avait cessé de le fixer d'une étrange manière tout du long de l'entretien, avisant ses vêtements froissés et ses yeux révulsés, encore à moitié dans son trip. Il semblait inquiet.

Que Harry le voit dans cet état lui donnait envie de s'enfuir en courant pour se terrer dans son infâme petite mansarde.

Il avait tout de même réussi à soutenir son regard le temps d'un instant, alors qu'ils sortaient du l'étroit bureau, leurs avocats sur les talons, ils c'étaient regardés, face à face, sans obstacle, se dévoilant le temps d'un instant l'un à l'autre. Se montrant tels qu'ils étaient réellement. Frêle, fragile et encore trop jeune pour tant de souffrance.

Draco avait eut envie de lui sauter au coup, de fourrer follement sa langue dans sa bouche et de s'excuser pour la douleur qu'il lui causait. Il voulait lui demander de lui pardonner. Lui pardonner d'avoir voulu le laisser, d'avoir pu penser qu'il serait plus heureux sans lui.

Les prunelles de Harry le brûlaient tant par sa tristesse que par son amour.

Il se souvint avoir détourné le regard et couru à en perdre haleine. Il se souvint avoir dit à son avocat qu'il l'appellerait le soir même. Il se souvint avoir prit le chemin de la périphérie d'Edimbourg pour rejoindre la maison d'Aнгел. Il se souvint l'avoir supplié de lui en donner encore. Mais Aнгел avait refusé, une seconde dose en moins de quelques heures lui serait fatale. Il vendait des heures d'oublis, pas la mort. Il l'avait tout de même recueillit pour la nuit. Il l'avait allongé sur le lit au drap propre -qu'il avait visiblement changé- et laissé dormir ainsi.

¤

Le temps était passé, les jours, les semaines puis les mois. Aнгел était réellement devenu un ami, ils passaient des jours entiers avachis dans le même lit, baignés dans une marre d'immondice constituée de sueur, de foutre, de bouffe avariée et parfois même de pisse ou de merde quand l'un ou l'autre étaient dans un trop mauvais état pour se lever.

Harry semblait s'être lassé de se voir retourner ses courriers puisque ces trois derniers mois il ne lui avait plus écrit. Cette perte de contact ne lui donnait que plus envie de plonger dans _son_ monde. Celui qu'il c'était constitué avec l'aide des drogues. Sa préférence allait bien entendu aux psilocybes, dont l'effet lui permettait de se retrouver rapidement chez lui et d'y rester bien plus longtemps que ne l'aurait permis un cachet de XTC, une ligne de coke, un verre d'absinthe ou encore un fix.

Bien entendu, posséder un sang hors du commun ne l'avait pas pour autant mit à l'abris des dépendances que créaient ce genre de pratique. Et Severus avait fini par s'en rendre compte.

Ils avaient prit l'habitude de se rejoindre au café du coin chaque dimanche afin que Severus puisse s'assurer de sa bonne santé. Il en profitait aussi pour prendre des nouvelles de Harry, sans avoir trop l'air d'y toucher, il ne voulait pas passer pour un amoureux transi. Et puis, Harry avait très certainement rencontré quelqu'un. Une gentille et mignonne petite rousse qui lui ferait de beaux enfants. _Tout ce qu'il n'était pas._

Alors lorsque Severus ne l'avait pas vu à leur rendez-vous, il était venu à son appartement, malgré l'interdiction formelle qu'avait formulé Draco à ce sujet. Il ne se souvint pas de la réaction de son parrain à la vue de son trou à rat, mais il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être très enthousiaste.

Surtout en l'apercevant.

Assis ou plutôt prostré au sol, dans un recoin de la pièce, à trembler, geindre et pleurer en s'arrachant des poignets de cheveux.

Lorsqu'il avait constaté sa présence, Draco avait cru voir Harry. La même allure calme, les mêmes cheveux noirs, le même regard doux, essayant de l'amadoué en lui murmurant des mots rassurants et s'approchant à petits pas. Il c'était pourtant rapidement rendu compte que ce n'était pas son époux qui lui faisait face –comment aurait-il pu être là ?- mais son tuteur. Il avait relevé vers lui un regard mort et avait murmuré sans rougir : « je crois que j'ai fais pipi sur moi Severus ».

_¤_

En reprenant pied avec la réalité, il avait cru mourir de honte en se retrouvant nu dans une baignoire, son parrain le lavant délicatement et avec lenteur.

Ils avaient eut une longue, _très longue_, conversation.

Le nouveau directeur de Poudlard lui avait trouvé un nouveau logement. Décent. Avec une tuyauterie propre et désinfectée. Une épaisse moquette synthétique. Des cloisons fraîches et tapissées de blanc. Des draps propres. Une cuisine aménagée. Un lit deux personnes au matelas plus épais qu'un mur. Un trois pièces/cuisine de près de 60 mètres carrés, en pleine périphérie de Glascow. Eloigné, mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait pour recommencer une vie saine.

¤

Puis un jour, il avait aperçu un panneau de vente sur le terrain de plus de 3 hectares

attenant au sien. Il avait parlé de ses projets à Severus. Son envie de monter des serres gigantesques dans lesquelles se côtoieraient les plantes moldus à celle sorcières, qu'il protègerait des yeux curieux. Il pourrait ainsi fournir à Poudlard les plantes, fleurs, herbes, feuilles, tiges et autres végétaux nécessaires au nouvel infirmier et accessoirement, aux cours de Potion.

Severus avait parut ravie de son initiative. Lui qui nageait dans le bonheur amoureux avec sa nouvelle compagne Granger ne semblait avoir de souci que de son coté. Il avait été tout à fait conscient des efforts que faisait son parrain et du temps qu'il devait lui accorder pour maintenir une surveillance constante -juste au cas où l'envie désespérée de s'enfiler un champignon magique se faisait ressentir.

Son sevrage forcé et à sec avait été un des épisodes les plus pénibles de sa courte existence. Les tremblements et les nausées qui le prenaient chaque petit matin et à chaque aliment qu'il ingérait lui décapait le ventre plus sûrement qu'un nettoyage d'estomac. Il arrivait aussi fréquemment que de fortes poussées de fièvre ne le prennent pendant des heures durant, laissant son corps suant et mou sur ses draps glacé. Sans compter la crispation de ses muscles qui lui donnaient l'impression de n'être qu'une affreuse planche de bois aux membres paralysés.

Son calvaire avait duré onze jours.

Il lui arrivait encore, même après deux mois « nets », d'être prit de flash-back à portée obsessionnelle dans lesquels ils se sentaient engloutie par _son_ monde.

Son parrain avait été sa bouée de sauvetage dans cette mer d'immondice et il ne l'en remercierait jamais assez. Il n'avait –bien évidemment- plus jamais croisé la route de

Aнгел et au fond, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal ainsi.

Maintenant qu'il c'était établi, son travail lui demandait une attention constante, durant lesquels il ne pensait plus à l'accomplissement -extrêmement proche- de son divorce. Bientôt, il ne serait plus redevenu que le simple, médiocre, arrogant et faux-jeton de Draco Malfoy. Haït par la population sorcière et vomit par les anciens sujets de Voldemort.

¤

Et ce matin même, deux semaines avant la fin de l'année scolaire, son avocat l'avait convoqué à son cabinet afin de régler les derniers détails. C'est avec un sourire poli qu'il l'avait accueillit dans son bureau. C'est avec un sourire soulagé qu'il avait vu Draco apposé sa signature en bas des différents formulaires. C'est avec un sourire contrit qu'il avait laissé partir son client, le regard vide et fuyant.

En sortant de l'agence, Draco n'avait eut aucun mal à dénicher un petit bar pas trop regardant sur la quantité exponentielle d'alcool qu'il s'envoyait. Il avait même très certainement dut pleurer à un moment. Finalement il c'était relevé et avait prit la direction des patelins d'Edimbourg ayant dans l'idée de rejoindre Harry, de l'embrasser à l'en étouffer et de le noyer de ses pardons et ses excuses. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

_Lâche_, lui hurlait sa conscience.

Il avait continué son errance jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir faire un pas. Et alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans le taxi qui c'était arrêté à ses cotés, il se figea brusquement.

_Il avait envie._ Une envie folle, un besoin furieux.

Et maintenant, maintenant il se tenait là, gauchement, à demi appuyé contre la porte de bois. Redoutant qu'elle ne s'ouvre, mais n'attendant paradoxalement que ça.

Il avait frappé trois coups, secs et reconnaissables d'entre tous.

* * *

**A suivre…

* * *

**

Voilà, voilà. Pour les survivants, merci infiniment d'avoir lu jusque là. J'ai pleinement conscience que ce chapitre n'est pas facile à lire, qu'il est lourd et assez… hum… « prenant ». Il m'a aussi donné pas mal de fil à retordre. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous aura plus, et je rassure encore une fois ceux qui n'y croient toujours pas, ceci est une happy-end.

J'vous cœur d'amour tous très très fort et merci encore.

**Ruines.**

PS : La consommation (et l'abus) de toutes formes de drogue est illégale et extrêmement dangereuse. Soyons clair, ce chapitre n'est pas là pour inciter qui que se soit à cela, bien au contraire, croyez-moi.

PPS : Pour les petits curieux, Aнгел signifies 'ange' en russe. Pour la prononciation c'est une autre paire de manches, mais grossièrement, cela se dit : "aenguiel"


	4. ¤Chapitre III¤

**Titre :** Fais cesser mon cœur

**Auteur :** Ruines

**Base :** Harry Potter Tome 1-Tome 6 Post-Poudlard, mais sans réelles références au sixième tome.

**Genre :** Fortement YAOI **-relation homosexuelle masculine-**, romance, happy-end (pas de guimauve, les habitués le savent bien )

**Rating :** M, parce que mots crus, « futur scènes explicites » -rien n'est moins sur- et autres joyeusetés.

**Paring :** HPxDM

* * *

**-Chapitre III-**

**

* * *

23 Juin 2004**

_Harry était resté amorphe toute la semaine suivant son divorce, malgré les centaines de copies qu'il lui fallait corriger. Il restait cloîtré chez lui, lisant et relisant encore la paperasse qui s'entassait sur sa table basse. Il dormit sept nuit durant sur le canapé, refusant de se laver et ne se levant que pour aller chercher une nouvelle bouteille d'alcool dans ses placards ou bien encore pour aller pisser. _

_Après près de sept mois de procédure de divorce. Après une pseudo déprime. Après l'arrêt puis la reprise de ses cours. Après le retour d'Hermione puis son aménagement chez Severus. Après sa rencontre avec Yaël, il venait de signer ces maudits papiers et de clore deux ans de vie commune._

_Il était détruit, il se sentait mourant. Il voulait mourir._

_Il était dans sa petite bulle égoïste, geignant contre son malheur, pleurant contre sa vie, hurlant contre Draco._

_Il était sale, affamé et saoul._

Mais il ne put faire abstraction des quelques coups qui furent frappés sur le bois épais de la porte d'entrée. Trois coups, secs et concis. Trois coups qu'il connaissait par cœur pour les avoir entendus à mainte reprise lorsque Draco oubliait ses clés…

Il releva brusquement la tête, la tournant d'un même mouvement afin de fixer de ses prunelles troubles la porte d'entrée à laquelle il faisait dos.

De nouveaux coups avaient été frappés suivit d'un soupir de découragement. Puis, trois autres et le bruit irritant des talonnettes martelant les lattes de bois du porche. Comme ci la personne patientant sur celui-ci battait la mesure en attente de voir s'ouvrir les battants de bois.

Harry, aux aguets, prêtait une oreille toute particulière aux moindres sons qu'il entendait. De l'imperceptible raclement des ongles sur la porte, aux claquements secs et rythmés de la chaussure, sans oublier la très légère respiration qui lui parvenait.

Il imaginait sans peine Draco dans un fin tee-shirt de coton beige, grattant d'une main le bois strié de leur porte en soupirant d'agacement contre le vent décoiffant avec malice ses mèches impeccables.

Et alors qu'il se levait tel un automate pour enfin venir lui ouvrir, il entraperçut presque ses lèvres mince s'écarter, prêtent à cracher leur fiel comme au temps de Poudlard…

« Harry Potter, je sais que tu es là. Ouvre-moi immédiatement où je défonce cette putain de porte ! »

_Plus vrai que nature_, pensa t-il avec un sourire.

Avant qu'il ne prenne conscience que les inflexions, la mélodie, le vocabulaire, la voix même n'était pas celle de Draco.

Il dégagea rapidement l'entrée pour faire face à une paire d'yeux noirs scrutateurs et passablement énervés :

« Ca va faire dix minutes que je frappe. Est-ce que –par l'enfer- tu serais devenu sourd ? »

« Yaël ? » Interrogea t-il d'une voix enrouée et pâteuse.

« Qui d'autre ? » Le jeune homme brun le regarda de haut en bas avant de l'attraper doucement par l'épaule pour le pousser vers l'intérieur « Putain Harry, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé si ça n'allait pas ? Je suis vraiment trop con, j'aurais dû m'en douter »

Il le fit asseoir sur le canapé de luxe blanc, en dégageant du pied quelques bouteilles d'alcool jonchant le sol depuis près d'une semaine. Puis il s'accroupit lentement face à lui, plongeant ses yeux inquiets dans ceux, troubles, de son ami :

« C'est pas comme ça que tu vas t'en sortir petit prince » Dit-il avec gentillesse, comme s'il s'adressait à un jeune enfant.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas envie de m'en so… »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, une main s'abattit avec force contre sa joue :

« Que je ne t'entente pas dire ce genre de connerie devant moi ou j'te file une dérouillée ! On c'est comprit ? »

Puis il avait rapidement prit conscience de son geste et s'était assit de nouveau à côté de Harry pour le prendre maladroitement dans ses bras. Il avait apprit au fil des mois à quel point Harry Potter était un jeune homme fragile. Il suffisait d'aviser l'état de son appartement -ainsi que le sien- pour se rendre compte de la détresse dans laquelle il était plongé.

« Je suis désolé » Commença t-il en le berçant contre lui, sentant sous ses mains les frêles épaules tressauter « Pardonnes-moi, mais de te voir comme ça, ça m'rends fou » Les mains d'Harry s'accrochèrent désespérément à sa chemise tandis qu'il continuait « Tu peux pas te laisser mourir à cause de ça. Il faut que tu te reprennes, il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser comme ça ! »

Ses dernières paroles résonnèrent longuement dans l'immense pièce, rapidement entrecoupées de reniflements, de soubresauts et de plaintes qui finirent par emplirent totalement la salle. Se répercutant d'un mur sur l'autre, saturant de leurs sons les oreilles de Yaël, qui tentait de son mieux de réconforter son petit fardeau.

« Chuuut, je suis là maintenant. Je vais m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. Calme-toi, tu n'es plus seul Harry. Chuut… »

**¤**

**28 Juin 2004**

Yaël s'était –après maintes demandes de Harry- finalement installé dans la grande maison.

Il avait d'abord trouvé très original que son ami ait pour animal domestique une chouette, mais la petite bestiole s'avérait être extrêmement câline et intelligente. Elle ne cessait de lui tourner autour en piaillant pour qu'il lui prodigue des caresses et elle savait même rendre le sourire à Harry en le pinçant joyeusement quand lui-même arrivait au bout de ses ressources. Une vraie bouffée d'air frai.

Bien entendu, elle n'était pas la seule chose qui avait attiré son œil dans cette étrange maison.

Le jeune homme brun aurait juré voir le portrait de la jeune noble suspendue dans sa chambre lui faire de l'œil alors qu'il sortait nu de la douche. Bien entendu, c'était totalement impossible. Lorsqu'il l'avait expliqué à Harry, celui-ci était parti dans un grand rire.

Et il y avait aussi cette étrange branche de houx qu'il avait vu crépiter et qu'Harry gardait comme un fétiche dans une de ses poches. Il n'avait osé faire le moindre commentaire, lui-même ayant pour porte-bonheur un vieux caleçon de lycée avec lequel il avait gagné son premier tournoi de golf à 17 ans. Bien moins hygiénique…

Sans parler du « bureau » dans lequel son ami s'isolait de longues heures durant pour n'en ressortir qu'une fois recouvert d'étranges substances gluantes et d'effluves pour les moins écœurantes.

Au moins Harry ressemblait-il à nouveau à un être humain. Il s'était décrassé durant presque trois quarts d'heure avant que sa peau n'ait reprit sa pâle couleur originelle. Yaël l'avait aussi convaincu d'aller chez un coiffeur afin de couper ses longueurs. Harry avait bien entendu d'abord hurlé au scandale, scandant qu'il n'était pas une tête à coiffer, jusqu'à ce que le coiffeur lui donne un aperçu et qu'il se rende compte –à l'évidence- que ce n'était finalement pas trop mal.

Yaël avait dû lui expliquer avec force d'argument que lorsque l'on venait de mettre un terme à une longue relation passionnelle, il valait mieux s'en détacher et avoir l'impression de se reconstruire plutôt que de se noyer dans le passé en ressassant les erreurs qui auraient pu être évité. Et le changement de coupe était –selon lui- un bon début, et puis il fallait bien commencer quelques parts.

Présentement, ils étaient tous deux assis confortablement sur le sofa blanc, la lumière du jour traversant les fins rideaux de toile beige pour éclairer la pièce.

Harry se rongeait furieusement l'ongle en regardant avec effroi une jeune femme -portant sur la tête un monstrueux appareil de fer près à lui broyer le crâne- poignarder un homme vivant avec de plonger sa main dans ses boyaux pour en retirer une clé.

De son côté, Yaël lisait avec ferveur le dernier _Scovell Lazebnik_ laissant par instants son rire clair envahir la large pièce, sous les regards noirs de Harry qui tentait de se concentrer sur son… _film_.

Dehors, le soleil déclinait lentement quand les coups de 19 heures sonnèrent.

Le grand brun referma son livre et s'apprêtait à rejoindre la cuisine lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Harry releva les yeux de l'écran de télévision et le fixa d'un drôle d'air :

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » Lui demanda t-il à demi voix.

« Qui, grand nigaud ? On est chez toi. Tu vas répondre où tu attends que je le fasse pour toi ? »

Son ami lui retourna un visage d'enfant, laissant apparaître sur ses lèvres une moue adorable. Yaël pesta dans sa barbe inexistante et traversa toute la pièce pour rejoindre l'entrée.

« T'es vraiment chiant Harry ! Tu pourrais te bouger un peu, si tu continus à agoniser comme ça dans le canapé, bientôt tu en feras partie intégrante » Il abaissa la poigné et fit face aux visiteurs « Bonsoir » Commença t-il avec un sourire.

« Vous-êtes ? » Claqua une voix calme en réponse.

« Severus voyons ! » Reprit une fois enjouée « Bonsoir. Excusez mon compagnon il n'est… »

« Pas très poli » Conclu Harry en arrivant derrière Yaël pour entourer sa taille d'un de ses bras.

« Je ne te permets pas, stupide morveux. Je suis peut-être impoli, mais toi, tu manque à tes devoirs d'hôtes, tu pourrais au moins nous faire entrer et nous présenter »

Harry soupira légèrement et tira son compagnon en arrière pour permettre à ses invités fortuits de pénétrer dans la maison. Malgré son air résigné, ses minces lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire ravi alors qu'il prenait sa veste à Hermione en lui baisant la joue :

« Bonsoir 'Mione » Il s'approcha de Severus et lui baissa la joue de la même manière sous l'œil écœuré de son collègue de travail « Bonsoir Severus. Laissez-moi vous présenter Yaël »

« Ah ! C'est donc vous ! Harry nous a tellement parlé de vous. Je suis vraiment ravie de vous rencontrer. Hermione Granger, et voici Severus Snape. Nous sommes de vieux amis de Harry » (Grimace des deux concernés) « Je tenais à vous remercier de prendre autant soins de Harry quand nous ne pou… »

« _Harry_ aimerait que tu cesses de parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce, _futur madame Snape_ » La jeune femme rougie sous le nom et bégaya quelques incohérences sous le regard ravi de son ami.

Severus se glissa du côté du jeune homme brun et lui tendit une main :

« Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse. J'ai juste été choqué de vous découvrir derrière cette porte »

« Je vous en pris, c'est tout naturel. Que diriez-vous de vous joindre à nous pour le dîner de ce soir ? Ils ont l'air d'avoir énormément de chose à se dire » Il pointa du menton Hermione et Harry se parlant à demi voix « Vous êtes le directeur de l'école dans laquelle travail Harry il me semble ? Je me suis toujours deman… »

Et ils s'éloignèrent tous deux vers la cuisine, laissant un peu d'intimité aux deux jeunes amis.

La soirée s'écoula étonnement vite. Ils semblaient tous les quatre suffisamment à l'aise les uns avec les autres pour parler de tout et de rien, profitant simplement de la présence d'autrui.

**¤**

**21 septembre 2004**

Les cours avaient reprit il y a de cela deux semaines.

Les professeurs, intransigeant, avaient prévu un programme scolaire extrêmement complexe, espérant ainsi relever le niveau magique plutôt faible de ces dernières années.

Les élèves, avec la fin de la guerre s'étaient laissés aller à la fainéantise, ne travaillant pas outre mesure et ne s'investissant dans aucunes de leurs matières. Même les tournois inter-maison semblaient avoir diminué d'importance. La jeune génération prétextait vouloir profiter pleinement de la vie, sans avoir à s'embringuer dans des études qui boufferaient –tout naturellement- de leurs temps. Le résultat en était que le monde magique était dans une phase de déclin assez importante.

Les nouveaux dirigeants, tout droit sorti de cette promotion, dirigeaient d'une main lâche la communauté sorcière. Excusant aux uns leurs faiblesses au nom de la guerre et aux autres leurs immondices par traumatisme –toujours de guerre, bien évidemment.

De plus, le fait que leur héros chéri se soit affiché en temps que _pédé_ aux côtés de l'innommable Draco Malfoy –parce qu'il fallait tout de même le nommer- ne faisait que les renforcer dans l'idée d'un peuple en décrépitude. Pourtant, les journaux avaient fait leurs choux-gras pendant des mois du divorce de _Survivant_, avançant des idées toutes plus abracadabrantes les uns que les autres afin de justifier cette séparation. On y lisait :

_« Harry Potter -enfin remit de sa maladie- quitte le Mangemort Malfoy »_ affichait en première page _La Gazette du Sorcier_ en janvier dernier.

« _Harry Potter tombé sous le charme d'une mauvaise herbe : les Joncheruines témoignent_ » Clamait _Le Chicaneur_ début juillet, lorsque l'annonce officielle du divorce venait d'être acclamée.

Pour en revenir plus directement à Poudlard, l'année avait donc commencé sous les chapeaux de roues. Enfin surtout sous les geignements des dernières années se plaignant de ne pas être nés une année plus tôt pour ne pas avoir à supporter ses profs exigeants. Ou bien des premières années en pleurs devant leurs trop pleins de boulot alors que leurs aînés avaient vanter la souplesse de l'établissement.

Entre tout cela, les nouveaux professeurs, choisis avec soin par le Directeur Snape pour leurs caractères inébranlables, paraissaient heureux de leurs travails et s'entendaient à merveille les uns avec les autres.

_Irma Kurpfuscher_**1**, nouveau professeur de divination collait frénétiquement sa plantureuse poitrine au bras de ses collègues de travail pour apprivoiser leur destiné.

_Vsevolod Невежа_**2**, nouveau professeur de sortilège portant bien ses noms et dont le Directeur Snape avait une haute estime… allez savoir pourquoi.

Enfin, toujours était-il que ce nouvel environnement n'avait que des bons points, aussi bien pour les élèves (même s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas encore compte) que pour Harry lui-même.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait table rase sur son passé, ne se préoccupant durant ses journées que des nouveaux désastres des rejetons dont il devait s'occuper, s'activant à trouver de nouvelle potion, grognant lorsqu'il n'obtenait pas à temps ses ingrédients. Un vrai chef marmiton.

Et lorsqu'il rentrait enfin de soir, épuisé de sa journée, mais bienheureux, il se mettait de nouveau au fourneau, mais pour une tout autre cause : Le vide intersidéral creusant l'estomac de Yaël.

Son ami passait tous les soirs pour profiter –selon ses dires- de ses bons soins, mais Harry savait pertinemment qu'il n'était là que pour le surveiller. Juste au cas où…

Puis, lorsqu'il avait enfin le temps de penser égoïstement à lui, il était l'heure de dormir. Alors il allait sagement se coucher dans ses draps frais, noyant son chagrin dans l'odeur boisé de ses housses d'oreillers, en tentant de ne pas s'emplire la rétine de Draco Malfoy. Il échouait généralement honteusement, s'endormant avec derrière les paupières la douce moiteur des cuisses de son ancien époux, sous les doigts le velouté de sa peau et dans les tympans ses sommations de plaisir. Et étrangement, chaque matin, une douloureuse érection tirait telle une toile de tente son pantalon de pyjama. En comptant, cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'il n'avait eu de relations physiques autre qu'avec sa main.

Tristement comique pour un jeune et beau mâle de 24 ans.

Enfin, pour l'instant, il était très précisément 17 heures.

Une longue et fatigante journée venait encore de s'écouler et il se dirigeait avec lenteur vers le bureau directorial pour prendre connaissance du prochain point de livraison de ses plantes. Le taux de « raté » en cour de potion avait été tellement important ces dernières années qu'aucun fournisseur n'était en mesure de leur donner satisfaction avec leurs produits. Ils en étaient donc venus à changer systématiquement de commerçant afin de toujours obtenir ce qui était -au moins- nécessaire.

Alors qu'il descendait les marches afin de rejoindre la porte des cachots –Severus ayant refusé de reprendre le bureau de Dumbledore- il eut comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Son intuition ne lui ayant que rarement fait défaut, il sentit un douloureux pincement au niveau de son cœur en tapant de brefs coups sur l'épaisse porte de bois. Celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même, heureuse de laisser passer le jeune Potter qui rejoignit en quelques enjambées la table de travail du Directeur, visiblement plongé dans son travail alors qu'il fronçait avec souci les sourcils.

« Severus ? » Appela doucement Harry, sachant que son ancien professeur détestait par-dessus tout être interrompu « Je viens pour… »

« Je sais pertinemment pour quoi tu es ici puisque c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de venir, idiot »

_Aie_, pensa Harry_, ça va être ma fête. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, lorsque son ancien professeur releva vers lui la tête, ce ne fut pas un air revêche qui l'accueilli mais un regard doux, presque tendre qu'Harry l'avait rarement vu tourner à son encontre.

« Oh mon Dieu » Laissa t-il échapper « Hermione est enceinte ! »

« Quoi ! » Hurla à son tour le directeur en ce levant d'un bond « Depuis quand ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas… »

« C'était une question Severus ! » L'arrêta Harry alors que le pli soucieux barrant le front de l'homme brun semblait se creuser de seconde en seconde « Tu avais l'air de si bonne humeur »

« Par tous les saints, non, merci, Hermione n'est pas enceinte » Souffla t-il en hachant chaque mot, se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil « Qu'est ce qu'il te prend de dire des choses pareils triple buse »

« Attends, pourquoi 'non merci' Hermione ferait une parfaite mè… »

« Nous n'aurons pas d'enfant Potter et cesse de parler d'une chose qui ne te concerne nullement. Je t'ai fait venir pour une raison précise » Il lui jeta un regard puis tout en farfouillant dans une des piles de parchemins sur son bureau, il continua « Assieds-toi donc »

Il plongea littéralement la tête derrière sa pile de parchemin, si bien qu'Harry cru qu'il en mourrait étouffé… avant de le voir ressortir quelques courtes minutes plus tard de son bordel, une longue feuille jaunit et froissée à la main et un air triomphant sur le visage.

Qui l'eut cru, Severus Snape était encore plus désordonné que feu Dumbledore.

Il déposa devant Harry le document -lissant de ses longs doigts les coins cornés- en reprenant ses explications :

« Nous avons un nouveau fournisseur » Il tapota l'en-tête de l'ongle, là où Harry pouvait lire :

_Draco Malfoy_

_Apothicaire, Botaniste, horticulteur, pépiniériste_

« C'est une blague ? »

« Non Harry, ceci n'est pas une blague. Draco a racheté les terrains longeant son appartement. Il cultive sur près de trois hectares, aussi bien les plantes communes que magiques. Il a aussi ouvert une serre aux visiteurs du côté moldu. Il fait un excellent boulot. J'ai été voir, c'est remarquable » Il jeta un œil sur Harry, essayant de décrypter les traits de son visage, de comprendre sa réaction ou plus exactement sa non-réaction « Harry ? »

Le jeune homme releva son visage vers le Directeur le dévisageant durant de courte seconde de ses intenses prunelles, avant de s'emparer du parchemin et de le parcourir. Une liste encore non exhaustive -puisque son entreprise commençait à peine son envolée- de plante, d'arbustes, de fleurs, même d'arbres à fruits. Et s'il retournait le parchemin, il pouvait même voir de l'autre côté apparaître les noms divers et variés de bestioles dont il s'occupait. Il semblait être en mesure de fournir Harry pour ses cours, mais aussi l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Il aurait même été en mesure de fournir Saint-mangouste si ceux-ci acceptaient l'aide d'un ancien Mangemort gracié. Mais il n'y avait que peu de chance pour que cela arrive, voire aucune.

Harry toussa légère, s'éclaircissant la gorge avant de se remettre à parler, sans lâcher des yeux le parchemin :

« Et… je suppose que c'est à moi d'aller chercher notre commande ? »

« Exactement » Sourit Severus en le regardant du coin de l'œil, se remplissant d'un claquement de doigts une nouvelle tasse de thé.

« Ecoute Severus, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… » Commença Harry en se grattant la tempe « Je… »

« N'es-tu pas passé au-dessus de ça Harry ? »

Le jeune homme brun réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Cherchant les bons mots :

« Si. Bien sur que si, mais… enfin tu comprends, revoir Drac… »

« Et bien dans ce cas c'est parfait ! » Le coupa Severus en se relevant de sa chaise, forçant son homologue à en faire de même « Tu vas donc pouvoir t'y rendre dans deux semaines, à la fin de sa récolte pour nous ramener tout ça »

« Mais… »

Severus ne le laissa pas finir et le mit gentiment à la porte, un bout de papier rapidement griffonné où était inscrit les coordonnées de leur nouveau fournisseur. De Draco.

**¤**

**7 Octobre 2004 **

Harry ouvrit avec fracas la porte d'entrée, tirant par le col de sa chemise un Yaël perdu.

« Merde 'Ry qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Me demander de fermer boutique un samedi, j'ai cru que tu avais fait une connerie » Il leva un sourcil en scrutant le jeune homme qui lui faisant face, en parfait état de santé « Mais tu as l'air visiblement de te porter comme un charme. Alors tu as intérêt à me servir une bonne explication –et une bière accessoirement- où je t'envoie rencontrer le bon Dieu d'un coup de pied bien placé » Il s'arrêta, regarda dans les yeux son ami et attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas.

Le jeune homme brun -bien qu'en bonne santé- paraissait tout de même un peu fatigué, constata Yaël en le regardant plus attentivement. De petites poches violettes commençaient à se creuser sous ses yeux, il semblait ne pas s'être rasé depuis deux voire trois jours. Pourtant, ses vêtements semblaient propres, comme lui-même semblait l'être.

Et puis tout d'un coup, un « tilt » se fit dans son esprit alors que ses prunelles étaient profondément ancrées dans celles angoissées de son ami.

« Merde ! Merde, merde, merde ! C'est aujourd'hui ! C'est aujourd'hui et j'avais complètement oublié. Quel con je fais ! »

Ses injures firent sourire le Survivant, plissant la peau fine de ses joues et laissant apparaître une petite fossette du côté droit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici ? Va te préparer ! C'est avec tes poignets d'amours et ton sourire niais que ton compte le séduire ton blond ? » Dit-il en posant une main sur les reins de Harry afin de le guider vers la salle de bain.

« Hey ! Je n'ai pas de poignets d'amours, c'est que du muscle ! » S'insurgea t-il en lui faisant face brusquement.

Yaël leva un sourcil sceptique et l'attrapa par les flancs pour pincer entre ses mains la peau lâche.

« Aie ! »

« Si _ça_ ce ne sont pas des bourrelés, alors je ne suis qu'un grand crétin »

« Mais tu n'es qu'un grand crétin » Laissa t-il échapper en courant comme un dératé dans le corridor pour rejoindre la salle d'eau.

**¤**

**7 Octobre 2004, quelques heures plus tard**

Soupirant bruyamment, le jeune homme brun se passa une main dans les cheveux tentant de leur redonner forme, puis les glissa sur sa veste et son pantalon noir, lissant des plis visibles de lui seul.

Il poussa les larges battant de verre et pénétra dans la serre centrale -côté Moldu- faisant aussi office de boutique.

La chaleur qu'il faisait à l'intérieur fit rapidement rougir ses joues alors qu'il observait autour de lui l'environnement. Il se serait presque cru dans un jardin d'intérieur au centre duquel se tenait un immense comptoir de bois noir sur lequel était entreposé de hautes piles de livres. En s'approchant il pût y lire : _Mon premier rosier_, _Trucs et astuces de mains vertes_ ou encore _Les plantes carnivores, comment les nourrires_.

Il rejoint rapidement le meuble sombre en évitant un gigantesque pied de Népenthes pendant juste au-dessus. Sur le bureau était posé en évidence une épaisse cloche d'or.

Harry la regarda sans la voir, hésitant encore visiblement sur la manière dont il devait s'y prendre. Alors qu'il levait la main pour s'emparer de l'objet, une voix bien connue retentit dans son dos :

« Bonjour Monsieur. Je peux faire quelques choses pour vous ? »

« Il semblerait » Laissa t-il échapper en se retournant vers son homologue.

Harry serra les mâchoires lorsqu'il s'aperçu que Draco ne semblait même pas surpris de le voir ici. Il semblait même blasé.

Il n'avait rien d'élégant dans ses loques, mais était indéniablement charmant. Et Harry était indéniablement sous le charme.

Un vieux débardeur blanc tombait lâchement le long de son torse, soulignant un peu trop sa mince silhouette tandis que son pantalon de toile noir tenait à peine sur ses hanches, révélant un caleçon de la même couleur. Autour de ses flancs étaient justement ficelés un tablier vert ciré dans les poches duquel étaient juchés des sécateurs de différentes tailles et un gant de latex noir. L'autre était toujours sur sa main droite, laquelle portait une élégante Orchidée blanche. Et une mince traînée de terre maculait son front alors qu'il avait du se passer une main sur le visage.

_Vraiment adorable_, pensa Harry en le regardant minutieusement.

« Draco »

« Harry » Répondit son vis-à-vis en lui tournant le dos pour aller déposer son petit fardeau « Comment vas-tu ? Enfin tu as l'air bien. C'est bien si tu vas bien… ouais, c'est vraiment bien » Souffla t-il.

Le jeune homme brun sourit grandement en entendant ses paroles décousues. Draco, aussi stoïque soit-il, semblait gêné de sa présence.

« Et toi, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. Moi aussi je vais bien. Tout le monde va bien, c'est parfait ! » Il ricana quelques secondes avant de se retourner pour fixer son ancien époux dans les yeux « On peut passer les civilités ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix grave.

« Oui, on peut. Mais on ne va pas s'éviter, hein Draco ? On ne se hait pas, enfin il me semble. Alors on ne va pas en venir à s'ignorer, d'autant plus qu'on va se revoir fréquemment » Dit-il en essayant de sourire ce qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

« Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » S'empressa de le contrer le blond « Je suis heureux de voir que _tu vas_ _bien_. Mais c'est justement pour éviter de faire comme ses hypocrites qui parlent du temps qu'il fait alors qu'ils ne rêvent que de se cracher à la gueule que je veux éviter les banalités. Je te connais trop pour en être arrivé à te demander des conneries pareilles et puis je vois parfaitement bien que tu es en pleine forme… »

« Oh, tu sais, je ne suis pas _si_ bien que ça. Mais certains sont là pour prendre soin de moi »

Draco s'avança d'un pas gauche, faisant directement face à Harry, un doux sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Il leva lentement sa main droite et la lui tendit :

« Bien. Monsieur Potter, étant donné que nous sommes amenés à nous côtoyer souvent, autant être en bon terme »

Harry regarda longuement cette main tendue.

Pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute que s'il voulait reconquérir Draco, il lui fallait passer par la case « ami ».

« Enchanté Monsieur Malfoy. Je ne doute moi-même pas une seconde de notre bonne coopération »

Soit, s'il fallait qu'il passe par la case « ami », il le ferait.

Tout pour caresser de nouveau le velours de sa peau de ses lèvres et serrer contre son cœur son corps trop mince.

* * *

**A suivre…**

* * *

**1 – **En Allemand « Kurpfuscher » signifie « charlatan ».

**2 – **Vsevolod Невежа : En Russe, Vsevolod signifie « omnipotent » et Невежа (qui se prononce plus ou moins -Enievieja-) « rustre, peigne cul, malpoli »

Voilà, j'espère que malgré l'attente ce troisième chapitre vous aura plus. De plus, vous aurez sûrement noté qu'il est plus long ! (_Comment se chercher des raisons_, en une leçon).

Bref. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous serez ce qu'à foutu Draco pendant ce temps et surtout… qui est-il allé trouvé. Suspense intenable.

Pleins de poutous mes petits canaillous, portez-vous bien.

**-Ruines-**

ps : vous pouvez remercier mam'zelle Lily.B pour l'inspiration qu'elle m'a insufflé aujourd'hui.


	5. ¤Chapitre IV¤

**Titre :** Fais cesser mon cœur

**Auteur :** Ruines

**Base :** Harry Potter Tome 1-Tome 6 Post-Poudlard, mais sans réelles références au sixième tome.

**Genre :** Fortement YAOI **-relation homosexuelle masculine-**, romance, happy-end (pas de guimauve, les habitués le savent bien )

**Rating :** M, parce que mots crus, « futur scènes explicites » -rien n'est moins sur- et autres joyeusetés.

**Paring :** HPxDM

J'avais royalement oublié de vous présenter –une foi de plus- toutes mes excuses pour le retard. Je vous remercie toutes de vos gentillesses et de votre patience, vous êtes des perles.

Un énorme poutous tout particulier pour **Ginni** à qui ce chapitre est –un peu beaucoup- dédié.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**-Chapitre IV-

* * *

**

**10 juin 2004**

_Essoufflé, Draco se stoppa brusquement en plein dans sa course. Il était arrivé._

_Devant lui s'étendait une haute bâtisse de pierre brune et grisâtre. Passant le portillon usé aux grincements caractéristiques, il pénétra dans la petite cour qu'il traversa de quelques grandes enjambées, et, grimpant d'un pas vacillant les cinq petites marches, accula son front contre le bois frais du seuil d'entrée._

_Tentant de reprendre sa respiration, il leva la main et attrapa la monumentale patte de lion de bronze qui trônait au centre de la porte. Il abattit celle-ci à trois reprises puis ferma brièvement les yeux._

Son souffle haletant se répercutait sur le bois de la porte alors que celle-ci restait hermétiquement close. Il écrasa avec brutalité et une rage retrouvée son poing contre la surface dure à plusieurs reprises en criant avec désespoir :

« Aнгел ! Aнгел sale petite frappe ouvres-moi ! »

Il donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte. Les lattes de bois craquèrent sous la force de l'impact et un trou apparut, dans lequel il frappa de nouveau. La jambe de son pantalon s'accrocha à une des planches et, forçant pour s'en défaire, il ne réussit qu'à coincer profondément son pied dans la prison de bois.

« Bon Dieu de merde ! » Jurat-il sans plus faire le moindre mouvement de peur de se blesser d'avantage « Aнгел ! Aнгел ! S'il te plait ! » Finit-il par geindre « S'il te plait, ne me laisses pas là… »

Finalement, il discerna derrière la porte un pas lourd descendre rapidement un escalier, faisant crier douloureusement les marches.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Vous n'avez pas honte d'emmerder les honnêtes gens à cette heure de la matinée ? »

_Honnêtes gens mon cul, pensa Draco en son fort intérieur._

« Aнгел ! Aнгел n'ouvres pas la po… » Commença t-il en repensant à son pied encore coincé dans la porte « AHHHH, CHIER ! » Finit-il en hurlant quand son pied se délogea du trou, le bois arrachant au passage le bas de son pantalon et éraflant en de longues estafilades sa cheville. Il bascula vers l'arrière et se retrouva au sol, les larmes aux yeux de douleurs.

« Draco ? »

Aнгел jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son visiteur, étonné de le voir de cul dans la poussière devant chez lui. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant ce qu'il pensait être des traînées de sang sur sa jambe et se retourna pour fixer sa porte sur laquelle il découvrit un trou béant :

« Bordel Draco, ma porte ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? » Il se retourna vers lui en lui lançant un regard noir, puis, semblant se souvenir de l'état dans lequel il était, il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'aider à se relever « Quel boulet » Souffla t-il.

Il le traîna rapidement dans le salon pour le laisser tomber sur le canapé qui s'y trouvait, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas le lâcher sur le ressort qui pointait d'entre le tissu fleuri déchiré, et disparu tout aussi vite.

Il ne revint que de longues minutes plus tard, une poche de glace, un verre d'eau et une valisette à la main. Il déposa bruyamment le tout sur la table basse et la tira vers le divan pour s'y asseoir. Devant lui, Draco piquait légèrement du nez, les verres d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgités quelques heures auparavant le grisant d'une délicieuse façon et agissant comme un anti-douleur.

« Blondy ? » L'appela t-il en lui mettant une petite tape sur la cuisse « Emerges »

Lorsqu'il fût sur d'avoir toute son attention -ou tout du moins ce qu'il était en moyen de lui accorder aux vues des circonstances- il lui releva doucement le genou pour poser sur ses jambes serrées la cheville blessée. D'une main il ouvrit la petite valise sur laquelle apparaissait une grosse croix noire pour en sortir des cachets blancs d'une boite cartonnée qu'il lui tendit avec le verre d'eau.

« C'est de l'aspirine » S'expliqua t-il devant de regard trouble de son étrange visiteur « Ca ne te feras pas de mal. Maintenant, racontes-moi, qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? Je croyais que tu avais arrêté toutes ses conneries ? » Il fit une pause en voyant son homologue détourner les yeux « Draco putain, qu'est-ce qu'y ne va pas ? J'suis pas assistante sociale, mais j'peux bien t'écouter un peu ! »

Et Draco lui raconta, en omettant certains détails, bien évidement. Il lui raconta son mariage trois ans plus tôt, leur relation qui avait tourné au cauchemar les derniers mois, le passage a tabac (_Aнгел avait haussé ses deux sourcils à cette révélation : Ta femme t'a battue ?_), les papiers du divorce et finalement, ce matin même, la fin du divorce qui devrait être prononcé dans le courant de la semaine. Il lui expliqua aussi combien il était encore amoureux, combien il ne voulait que son bonheur, combien il souffrait de tout cela, combien il regrettait cette souffrance qu'il s'imposait. Combien l'amour pouvait rendre con, combien il était con…

Pendant tout ce temps, Aнгел s'occupa religieusement de ses blessures, nettoyant et pansant les plaies.

Riant lorsqu'il y avait matière à rire, s'étonnant lorsqu'il le fallait et compatissant.

Lui n'aimait pas, n'avait jamais aimé et n'aimerais certainement jamais. Mais il pouvait compatir parce qu'il avait déjà vu les désastres que pouvait provoquer l'amour sur le corps et l'âme humaine. Il laissait généralement derrière lui une marque brûlante et abjecte, acide, faisant fondre en de longs lambeaux de chairs cramés le cœur des individus. Puis les laissait seul, seul avec leur douleur.

Ils passèrent finalement l'après-midi ainsi. Draco savamment allongé sur le sofa, ses pieds reposant que les genoux de Aнгел qui c'était décidé à la rejoindre et qui massait avec brio sa plante de pied des pouces.

**¤**

**5 Septembre 2004**

Draco avait fini par regagner son chez-lui le surlendemain, avec la promesse qu'il prendrait soin de lui parce que '_les choses ne manqueraient pas de s'arranger'_. C'est ce que lui avait promit Aнгел. Il n'y croyait pas trop, mais pourquoi pas après tout ? Et puis, il était fermement décidé à revenir en force dans la vie de son mari (_son ex-mari, ce morigéna t-il_) pour y reprendre ses droits… en temps et en l'heure. Pour l'instant il devait se reconstruire, de nouveau.

Aнгел n'était pas assistante sociale, mais il aurait fait un excellent ami, bien qu'un brin maladroit. Alors Draco avait voulu lui laisser sa nouvelle adresse, pour qu'ils se revoient, qu'ils gardent contacts, qu'ils prennent soin l'un de l'autre, de loin. Mais son jeune angelot avait refusé avec un petit sourire, arguant qu'il était comme une tâche de gras. Contrariant et dégoûtant. Qu'il ne serait pas un bon ami, lui qui savait déjà si peu s'occuper de lui-même, comment aurait-il pût envisager de se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre ? Draco n'avait pas insisté et ils s'étaient quittés sur le palier de la petite maison. Pas de grandes embrassades, pas même un adieu murmuré. Un simple petit baiser baveux qu'avait déposé Draco au creux tendre de sa joue avant de se détourner pour rejoindre le taxi qui l'attendait sur le trottoir.

Depuis, il avait reprit sa petite vie.

Il voyait son parrain tous les dimanches, demandait à demi-mot des nouvelles d'Harry et apprit ainsi que celui-ci vivait avec un ami qui l'épaulait dans ses moments difficiles.

_Un ami ? Pff… sûrement un charognard qui profite de sa gentillesse et de sa fortune, pensa t-il avec mauvaise foi. Et puis Yaël, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce prénom tordu, de toute façon ?_

Il avait aussi eut la _grande joie_ de revoir la Miss-je-sais-tout -celle-ci voulant impérativement venir voir ses serres- et Severus ne pouvant rien lui refuser ; Il lui avait imposé sa présence. Il était quand même content de la revoir. Elle avait été la seule à les féliciter pour leurs fiançailles et puis… elle rendait son parrain heureux, ce qui n'était –ma foi- pas négligeable quand on connaissait un peu le phénomène. Depuis, elle revenait fréquemment armée de ses gants de latex pour lui « filer un coup de main » comme elle disait. Draco n'étant pas dupe, il avait très vite compris que cette petite pie attendait qu'il se confit à elle. Comme s'il allait le faire…

« Bonjour monsieur le jardinier » L'interrompit une voix féminine dans son dos alors qu'il rempotait difficilement un _Géranium dentu_ qui n'avait décidément aucune envie de se laisser faire.

Il se retourna de moitié pour apercevoir Hermione habillée de la large salopette de jean qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle travaillait ici à ses côtés.

« Bonjour Granger » Il lui sourit doucement et se retourna brusquement vers la plante en sentant une forte pression autour de ses doigts « Merde, tu vas me lâcher sale bête ? »

Hermione rigola de sa situation cocasse lorsqu'elle le vit se relever avec au bout de sa main droite, les crocs du Géranium profondément enfoncé dans ses gants en peau de dragon.

« Tu veux un coup de main peut-être ? » Proposa t-elle avec un sourire malin aux lèvres.

« Ouais, je veux bien »

Ils se remirent au-dessus du pot et Hermione rempota délicatement la fleur fragile en tassant la terre, celle-ci toujours accrochée aux doigts de Draco. Son travail accomplit, elle glissa ses mains le long des tiges de la plante en de longues caresses puis la chatouilla sous les feuilles pour la faire desserrer les mâchoires.

Draco inspecta son gant pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas déchiré et remercia du bout des lèvres la jeune professeur qui ne s'était pas départie de son sourire :

« Heureusement que c'est une jeune pousse, elle aurait put t'arracher la main »

« Ca va, les gants de Severus sont vraiment de bonne qualité »

Il se releva en époussetant ses genoux puis se détourna de son invité pour aller déposer la jarre à côté des autres plants de _Géranium dentu_.

« Alors, pourquoi tu es ici Granger? Nous ne sommes ni samedi, ni dimanche, n'as-tu pas de cours à donner ? »

« En fait, je suis là au nom de Severus et rassures-toi, non je n'ai pas abandonné mes chers élèves. Monsieur le directeur de Poudlard m'a demandé de venir faire un listing de tes plantations pour le lui transmettre et qu'il puisse ainsi te passer commande en fonction des besoins de l'école »

Draco se tourna de nouveau vers elle et s'accota avec élégance contre le mur en croisant les bras pour lui faire face :

« Oh, oui bien entendu. Et… » Commença t-il hésitant « A qui sera destinée cette commande ? » Il rougit délicieusement et rajouta rapidement « Tu dois bien comprendre que je ne peux pas me permettre de vendre n'importe quoi à n'importe qui…»

« C'est tout à fait honorable de ta part Draco » Fit semblant de s'en étonner Hermione en souriant grandement.

« Oui, enfin c'est surtout pour ma réputation ! » Se défendit-il en agitant l'une de ses mains de manières très efféminées.

« Je me disais aussi » Gloussa t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux « Pour être brève, elle sera partagée entre les classes de potion, de botanique et bien entendu aussi pour l'infirmerie. Monsieur le directeur aurait aimé pouvoir récupérer les premières fournitures début octobre puisqu'Harry pense que nos réserves seront à sec d'ici là »

« Si Harry le pense alors »

Il se décolla lentement du mur et rejoignit la boutique, sur que la jeune fille le suivrait. La chaleur accablante du lieu ne lui fit même pas rougir les joues tant il était habitué à l'atmosphère étouffante de l'endroit. Il se glissa derrière son comptoir et consulta d'un regard inattentif le carnet de commande qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Hermione se planta devant son plan de travail et posa ses coudes sur la surface lisse du meuble :

« Exactement. Severus m'a aussi chargé de trouver un créneau où tu pourrais venir livrer la mar… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Granger, je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de faire des livraisons. Vous avez besoins de moi, non le contraire, je pense donc plus juste qu'il soit à vous de vous déplacer jusqu'ici. J'aurais certainement du temps pour vous un vendredi… » Dit-il en jetant un vague coup d'œil à son agenda.

_Faites que son emploi du temps n'ait pas changé…_

« Mais enfin Draco, tu n'y penses pas ?! Severus ne peut quitter l'école en journée et moi-même, l'infirmier et madame Sprout ne pouvons non plus nous déplacer. Ne reste que Harry qui ne travail pas le ven… »

_Yes._

« Va pour Harry dans ce cas ! » Lâcha Draco en reniflant « Puisqu'il n'y a pas le choix » Il releva ses yeux et les fixa dans ceux chocolat de son interlocutrice « Après tout je n'ai pas l'intention de le fuir » Murmura t-il sans quitter son regard une seconde « Nous ne sommes plus des enfants »

Hermione senti ses yeux s'embuer d'un coup. Elle porta rapidement les mains à son visage et se cacha dedans, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle resta ainsi quelques longues minutes, sous le regard calme de son vis-à-vis qui ne prononçait plus un mot. Doucement, elle ressortit d'entre ses doigts entremêlés, ses cheveux encore plus fou que d'ordinaire, les yeux encore humides et les joues rougies de honte. Elle s'excusa d'un sourire puis dit d'une voix assurée en se redressant:

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous enverrons Harry pour que celui-ci vienne chercher la commande le 7… octobre, ça te convient ? »

« C'est parfait » Conclu Draco en tendant la main vers une des siennes pour la serrer avec tendresse.

Il avait une très grande alliée dans son camp. Il était sur de remporter la bataille.

Il sourit.

**¤**

**7 Octobre 2004 **

La veille, il n'avait pût fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il avait beau se retourner, encore et encore, bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et frotter ses yeux douloureux, le sommeil refusait obstinément de le prendre. N'y tenant plus, il s'était levé –encore habillé de son pyjama- et avait rejoint la serre magique pour s'occuper de ses plantes de et ses animaux.

Il avait changé la mousse des _Horglups_ et ramassé avec une pipette le venin de son _Musard_. Puis, en furetant à travers ses dédales de plantes et d'arbres, il s'était décidé à laver de fond en comble sa boutique. Il ne voulait certainement pas qu'Harry est une mauvaise opinion de son commerce.

Au alentour de quatre heures du matin, après avoir passé soigneusement le balai dans tout le hall, nettoyé la moindre trace de doigts sur les grandes portes vitrées de la serre principale et lustré à la peau de chamois son comptoir, il s'était trouvé complètement ridicule, stupide, idiot, crétin, sot, abruti… _et il en passait_. Il était en train de vider ses étagères à livre de leurs contenus sur le comptoir et avait l'intention d'y faire les poussières inexistantes -ses meubles étant pourvus de sort _anti-résidu_. Il avait aperçu son reflet dans un miroir, en pyjama de coton bleu ciel, ses pantoufles au pied, un chiffon à la main, complètement débraillé et quelques tâches parsemées de-ci de-là de terre, de mousse et de bave.

_Je suis un grand malade, s'était-il dit._

Il avait fini par retourner se coucher et s'était endormi directement après avoir posé sa tête sur l'oreiller… pour ne se réveiller que de longues heures plus tard sans avoir ouvert le magasin de la matinée.

_Merde._

Il avait fini par complètement oublier la visite de son _ex_-mari et s'était plongé entièrement dans les tâches qui l'attendaient –quoiqu'il ait déjà bien entamé son boulot la nuit dernière.

Son coucou chanta trois heures de l'après-midi lorsqu'il se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage et attrapa l'orchidée qu'une de ses clientes devait venir chercher en fin de journée. Il se dirigea silencieusement vers la boutique pour enrubanner la plante lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un se tenait dans son magasin, dos à lui.

Un jeune homme brun avec un nid d'oiseau sur de la tête, une veste de daim basané sur les épaules et un pantalon noir impeccable.

Un jeune homme brun avec une charmante chute de rein et un joli cul bien rebondi.

Un jeune homme brun avec qui il avait partagé les pires instants de sa vie, mais les meilleurs aussi.

Un jeune homme brun avec… quelques petits kilos en trop s'il en croyait le pli qui se formait au niveau de sa taille.

_Adorable, absolument adorable. On en mangerait, pensa t-il en souriant amoureusement._

Il se redressa imperceptiblement, bomba le torse et l'apostropha :

« Bonjour Monsieur. Je peux faire quelques choses pour vous ? »

« Il semblerait » Répondit-il en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Draco laissa échapper un fin soupire en apercevant enfin les deux incroyables émeraudes se poser sur lui. Il se sentait rougir sous ce regard, il se sentait petit, faible et _fondre_. Un regard qui lui donnait envie de venir se nicher au creux du corps tendre de son amant. Un regard pour lequel il donnerait sa vie.

« Draco »

« Harry » Répondit-il à son vis-à-vis en lui tournant le dos pour aller déposer son petit fardeau « Comment vas-tu ? Enfin tu as l'air bien. C'est bien si tu vas bien… ouais, c'est vraiment bien » Souffla t-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à l'affronter, pas encore, pas maintenant. Il en bafouillait. Pire, il en bafouillait des banalités d'une bêtise sans borne. Et il rougissait aussi.

« Et toi, comment vas-tu ? » Lui demanda Harry avec un intérêt non-feint.

« Bien. Moi aussi je vais bien. Tout le monde va bien, c'est parfait ! » Il ricana quelques secondes.

_Mon Dieu, mais faites-moi taire. Je suis un vrai boulet._

Il se retourna finalement pour fixer son ancien époux droit dans les yeux, aussi dur cela fût-il :

« On peut passer les civilités ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix grave.

« Oui, on peut. Mais on ne va pas s'éviter, hein Draco ? On ne se hait pas, enfin il me semble. Alors on ne va pas en venir à s'ignorer, d'autant plus qu'on va se revoir fréquemment » Lui répondit le jeune homme brun en lui envoyant un sourire grimaçant.

« Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » S'empressa t-il de le contrer « Je suis heureux de voir que _tu vas_ _bien_. Mais c'est justement pour éviter de faire comme ses hypocrites qui parlent du temps qu'il fait alors qu'ils ne rêvent que de se cracher à la gueule que je veux éviter les banalités. Je te connais trop pour en être arrivé à te demander des conneries pareilles et puis, je vois parfaitement bien que tu es en pleine forme… » Il finit sa phrase dans un murmure.

Parce que c'était vrai, Harry avait l'air bien. Il avait l'air serein, heureux, en bonne santé. Oui, il avait l'air vraiment bien… sans lui.

« Oh, tu sais, je ne suis pas _si_ bien que ça. Mais certains sont là pour prendre soin de moi » Il lui sourit doucement.

_Ouais… Yaël est certainement là pour prendre soin de toi. Connard. Mais moi j'ai l'avantage sur lui, je te connais depuis longtemps. Je te connais tel que tu es._

Son assurance revenue, il s'approcha d'un pas chancelant et tenta de sourire en tendant vers lui sa main droite :

« Bien. Monsieur Potter, étant donné que nous sommes amenés à nous côtoyer souvent, autant être en bon terme »

Il le vit hésiter, et il hésita à son tour.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de se réintroduire dans sa vie ? Peut-être que Harry ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie (_après tout, il avait Yaël_) ?

Tous ses doutes s'envolèrent quand il sentit une prise ferme autour de ses doigts.

« Enchanté Monsieur Malfoy. Je ne doute moi-même pas une seconde de notre bonne coopération »

Parfait. Tout était parfaitement parfait. Il mettrait du temps : des jours, des semaines, des mois, peut-être même des années. Mais il le récupérerait. Foi de Malfoy.

Tout pour caresser de nouveau le velours de sa peau de ses lèvres et serrer contre son cœur ses courbes potelées.

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

Voilà, voilà mes chères enfants, cette fic est « finie » mais il me reste toujours un épilogue à écrire. Epilogue qui devrait arriver assez rapidement puisqu'il est déjà partiellement écrit.

Je vous léchouille toutes et tous avec passion. A bientôt (oui, je peux le dire puisque pour une fois c'est vrai)

**Ruines**

**ps** : Maintenant, un peu de propagande. Il y a sur ce site deux charmantes jeunes femmes qui sévissent sous le ravissant pseudonyme de _The Children of the Death Mark_. Certaines et certains d'entre vous les connaissent peut-être déjà, pour les autres je ne peux que vous encourager chaudement à le faire dès à présent. Si vous aimez les ambiances feutrées, les sentiments frais et francs, les histoires incroyablement bien menées, les personnages aux caractères époustouflants (j'en rajoute peut-être un peu, mais il faut savoir vendre) et surtout que vous désirez un peu de renouveau sur le formidable site qu'est feufeu alors allez y jeter un petit coup d'œil.


	6. ¤Epilogue¤

**Titre :** Fais cesser mon cœur

**Auteur :** Ruines

**Base :** Harry Potter Tome 1-Tome 6 Post-Poudlard, mais sans réelles références au sixième tome.

**Genre :** Fortement YAOI **-relation homosexuelle masculine-**, romance, happy-end (pas de guimauve, les habitués le savent bien )

**Rating :** M, parce que mots crus, « futur scènes explicites » -rien n'est moins sur- et autres joyeusetés.

**Paring :** HPxDM

Bonsoir, un court épilogue pour clore plus joyeusement cette mini fic, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**-Epilogue-**

* * *

**14 Février 2006**

Une année, quatre mois et cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ce qu'ils appelaient maintenant communément leur _retrouvaille_. _La _retrouvaille.

Depuis, ils s'étaient revu. Souvent. Le plus souvent possible, en fait.

Par un _coup de pouce_ du destin ou en donnant un_ coup de pouce_ au destin. Un peu. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils se revoient.

Une année, quatre mois et cinq jours pouvaient être long, désespérément long lorsque l'on savait ce qu'on voulait. Surtout si celui-ci vous voulait tout autant.

Alors ils avaient décidé de prendre leur mal en patience. Il fallait qu'ils fassent les choses dans l'ordre : penser, parler, regarder, sourire, toucher, embrasser… faire l'amour. Faire l'amour comme jamais. Faire l'amour avec toute la fièvre qu'ils avaient accumulée.

Ils avaient passé des mois à penser l'un à l'autre avant de se laisser tenter. Harry avait été le plus impatient. Alors qu'il venait chercher la commande de janvier à la boutique (celles-ci étant mensuelles), il avait laissé entendre qu'il se rendait chaque soir -après le travail- dans un charmant café de la banlieue d'Edimbourg répondant au doux nom de _Ciel Etoilé_. Draco s'y était rendu le soir même et ils étaient étonnement tombé l'un sur l'autre.

_« Comme le monde est petit » Avait sourit Harry en lui tirant un siège à ses côtés._

Ils avaient passé des mois à s'écrire avant de se laisser tenter. Draco avait décidé d'agir à son tour. Un matin de mars, il lui avait envoyé une courte missive pour le prévenir qu'il comptait passer une petite semaine à Poudlard, juste histoire de. Nawera (la chouette de Harry) avait fait –durant cette période- d'innombrable aller/retour entre les appartements des invités et la salle de classe de Potion. Pleine de bonne volonté, la petite bestiole ne rechignait jamais sur le travail, ne réclamant en contre-partie que quelques attentions.

_« Qu'elle adorable hulotte Harry » Avait écrit le jeune Malfoy dans le post-scriptum de son second message._

Ils avaient passé des mois à déjeuner ensemble avant de se laisser tenter. Harry avait reprit la main. Fin juin, Draco avait eut la surprise de voir surgir Nawera dans sa boutique, portant à sa patte un petit bout parchemin. Un excellent restaurant traditionnel sur Peebles, qui était devenu avec le temps le lieu de leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire, chaque dimanche midi.

_« Bonjour toi. Te laisserais-tu tenter par une bonne soupe Cock-a-leekie ce midi ? C'est enfin la fin de l'année, je me suis dis que ça pouvait se fêter… J'attends ta réponse avec impatience. Harry » Avait écrit ce dernier dans son courrier._

Ils avaient passé des mois à dîner ensemble avant de se laisser tenter. C'était au tour de Draco. Alors qu'il savourait son haggis début octobre, il avait proposé à son ancien époux de venir visiter ses serres (ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps de faire). La visite s'était éternisée et Harry avait fini par dîner puis coucher chez Draco, en tout bien tout honneur.

_« Mets-toi à l'aise, je vais préparer des carbonara, je sais que tu adores ça » Avait dit le maître de maison en sortant de son frigo lardon, tagliatelle, œuf et crème. _

Ils avaient passé des mois à dormir chez l'un puis chez l'autre avant de se laisser tenter. Harry n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle. On était début décembre et il avait préparé un petit dîner de réveillon juste pour tous les deux. Un agréable tête-à-tête qui n'avait jamais prit fin. Sans chandelles.

_« Draco, Draco… s'il te plait Dray plus vite, plus fort » Avait jouit Harry en serrant à pleines mains la paire de fesse le chevauchant. _

Depuis, ils formaient clandestinement un couple. Harry passait ses soirées et ses nuits chez Draco en semaine et celui-ci venait le rejoindre le week-end sur Edimbourg.

Mais ce soir était un peu spécial pour eux. Ce soir, ils fêtaient les amoureux dans le petit appartement du jeune horticulteur.

Draco avait prié son amant de passer par la porte plutôt que de transplaner comme à son habitude. Et lorsqu'à 19 heures quelques coups avaient été frappés sur le bois de sa porte, il s'était empressé d'aller ouvrir.

Harry fût déçu de ne pas recevoir son baiser de bienvenu, mais le bandeau entravant sa vue lui coupa toutes plaintes :

« Draco chéri, je ne te savais pas friand de ce genre de chose » Dit-il en riant alors que son compagnon lui donnait une tape sur les fesses.

« Accroches-toi à moi au lieu de dire des bêtises, idiot »

Il les fit transplaner silencieusement et passa derrière le jeune homme brun pour dénouer le ruban :

« Dites-moi que je rêve ? » Entendit-il.

Il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son amant et admira la superbe sourire que celui-ci avait aux lèvres. Il n'aimait rien de plus que les sourires de Harry.

Devant eux se trouvait une vaste pièce sombre difficilement éclairée à la seule lueur des bougies parsemant le sol. Une petite table ronde drapée d'argent portait en son centre deux lourds chandeliers et différentes assiettes garnies de mets succulent. Et à quelques pas de là, un immense lit à dais et aux soieries rouge passion semblait leur faire de l'œil.

« Un rêve éveillé alors » Souffla doucement Draco au creux de son oreille, le faisant légèrement frissonner.

« Tu m'as emmené dans ton lupanar ? » Demanda Harry en retour alors qu'il glissait ses bras autour des épaules de son amant. Il sourit tendrement puis continua « C'est quoi la suite du programme ? »

« Voulez-vous être mon Valentin M. Potter ? »

Draco le regardait fixement, sans jamais détourner les yeux de son regard gêné et de ses joues rougies de plaisir. C'était l'effet recherché. Il était ravi de pouvoir encore le surprendre.

« Draco Malfoy, ancien prince des Serpentard et accessoirement connard notoire, romantique dans l'âme. Qui l'eut cru ? » Joua le maître de potion en se reprenant, faisant rougir à son tour son vis-à-vis avec un ravissement non feint.

« On lui dira Potty » Grogna le jeune homme blond en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou pour se cacher à son regard. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté.

« Avoues que tu attendais la Saint-Valentin pour programmer une super soirée baise dans les règles de l'art, pervers ? » Harry entremêla ses doigts aux fines mèches d'or et tira délicatement dessus pour lui faire relever la tête.

Le sourire qu'il y découvrit lui fit chavirer le cœur. Il avait envie de lui manger les lèvres, y mordre à pleines dents.

« Si j'accepte, j'ai le droit à un bisou ? » Demanda t-il innocemment.

« Mieux » Répondit Draco en le poussant légèrement pour le faire buter contre le sommier du lit « Je t'aime Harry Potter »

« Ah, ça tombe bien parce que… je t'aime aussi » Termina Harry en envahissant sa bouche de sa langue et en se laissant chuter sur le matelas.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà, c'était le petit épilogue câlin pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec cette histoire. J'espère que cette fic aura plus aux personnes qui l'auront suivit et je vous remercie fort de vos petits mots. 

A bientôt, autres parts.

**Ruines** ¤ou comment écrire de la guimauve et ne même pas en avoir honte¤


End file.
